Shadow Souls
by TNPantherwoman
Summary: Jane is having a lot of trouble accepting the changes in her life and her relationship with Maura. Will she stand strong, or give in and walk away from love?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Souls**

**A/N This is going to have Jane as a rather dark character for most of the story. Maura is pretty much her usual loving self…as much as she can be with Jane being all dark and brooding. Of course, they aren't mine, just borrowing them for a bit. **

Jane drew in a deep breath and curled the 20lb dumbbell up to her chest. She held it for a count of five and slowly lowered it back to the beginning position. She executed the same moves on the right side and returned the weight to the stand. With the hammer curls finished, she could hop on the treadmill and run for an hour.

On the way to the only open treadmill, Jane brushed against a beat cop. She held out her left hand and made to walk past him and his two perspiring work out buddies.

"Watch it dyke." The beefy blond officer snarled.

"Easy, she looks like she could take you." Officer Cobb snorted.

"I bet her balls are bigger than yours." Murphy, the youngest added.

Jane clenched her teeth and walked away from the laughing officers. She stepped onto the treadmill and set it to a fast walk. In five minutes she would ease into a run and then crank it up to run flat out for forty minutes before cooling down.

A female traffic cop that Jane knew only slightly was on the treadmill next to her. The two women exchanged the briefest of nods before focusing on their individual work outs.

The trio of officers moved closer to the treadmills where the two women ran in silence. The traffic cop must have known them because she inserted pink ear buds into her ears and cranked her ipod to full volume. Jane continued her run ignoring the men. Since she and Maura had been dating, more and more male officers had chosen to act like assholes, actually most of the beat cops were whispering like high school gossips. She said a quick prayer that these three were just trying to rattle her.

"Rizzoli, how big is your dick?" Robbins, the blond called out loud enough for the entire gym to hear.

Cobb brayed loudly and insisted. "Nah, Rizzoli don't have a dick, she just grinds her stuff into her girlfriend. That's how lesbians fuck," The traffic cop shut down her treadmill and giving Jane a concerned look fled the room.

The third man, Murphy gave a shrill wolf whistle and rubbed his crotch. "I'd pay to watch that show. That ME is hot as hell."

Jane felt the anger gnawing away the tenuous hold on her self control. She didn't give a shit what they said about her, but no one was going to talk crap about Maura!

"So Rizzoli, are you always on top, or does the little wifey get to ride in the saddle sometimes?" Robbins teased.

"What a picture that would be. Maura has them big old natural titties. You ever notice how they bounce when she walks. I'd love to taste…" Murphy never got to finish his wish.

Jane had reached the boiling point. She leapt off the treadmill and caught Murphy with a roundhouse kick. His head snapped backward and he slid to the floor with a thud.

"That fucking dyke thinks she can take on all three of us!" Cobb laughed. He wasn't a fighter, but he loved to keep shit stirred to boiling point.

"Let's show the bitch her place!" Robbins roared moving toward Jane fists clenched.

A curl bar with two five pound weights on each end lay less than a foot from a heavy breathing Jane. She stood, eyes flashing a warning to the two advancing officers. Of course, they chose to ignore the flashing danger signals and rushed her. Jane waited until the last second and then grabbed the curl bar. She would give them once last warning and pray they were smart enough to listen.

"If you have the sense God gave a goose, you'll pick up your friend and hit the showers!" Jane snarled giving them one final opportunity to walk away.

"What say you join us in the showers. I aint never had no dyke, but I'm willing to try." Robbins offered licking his lips.

"I heard they taste just like chicken." Cobb smirked looking Jane over from head to toe.

The man Jane kicked staggered to his feet and wiped blood from his split lip. "Nah, the dykes taste like rotten fish. The girlie ones, like the doctor, taste like…"

Jane swung the curl bar catching the Robbins behind the knee. He went down with a roar. The other two cursed and rushed her. Jane caught Cobb with a second swing of the curl bar and sent him sprawling just as Murphy connected with her jaw and sent her crashing into the wall. Fists flew from all four connecting with whatever solid flesh they could reach.

"Jane!" Korsak roared rushing forward to pull the men off his ex-partner.

In less than a minute, Frankie had joined him and they had Jane sheltered between them. Frankie placed his hand over her bleeding mouth to keep her quiet.

"What the hell is the matter with you idiots?" Korsak roared. He was on speaking terms with the three men, but didn't call any of them a friend. From now on, he wouldn't sit at the bar with them or share a pitcher of beer sat the Robber. "Why you ganging up on Jane?"

"That bitch dyke hit first. She kicked Murphy in the head."

"You three been talking smack again? I told you the other day, if I caught you spreading that shit, your asses were mine!" Frankie snarled. He took a step toward Murphy only to be jerked backward by the captain who came running in ahead of the traffic cop.

"What in the hell is going on here? We fight the fucking criminals on the streets not each other." he glared at the six heavy breathing officers under his command. "Somebody better start talking and I mean now. I got no problem suspending the lot of you! Who threw the first punch?"

The three troublemakers looked form one to the other turning bright pink with embarrassment. Murphy rubbed the back of his head and mumbled. "Just a misunderstanding that got out of hand Captain."

"The fuck you say!" Robbins spat.

"Murphy is right." Cobb hissed. "We was just pushing Rizzoli's buttons and things got out of hand."

Robbins jumped up and down spittle flying. "That dumb bitch kicked Murphy in the head and then attacked me and Cobb with a curl bar!"

Captain Matthews looked from a furious and bloody Rizzoli to the three men and finally Korsak and Frankie. "What caused Rizzoli to throw the first punch, er kick?"

The three men were finally silent. All stood looking at their shoes. Jane stood with her head back eyes tightly squeezed shut. She felt Frankie's hand gently rubbing up and down her back and tried to relax.

"I want the three of you in my office first thing in the morning. If you're one minute late, I'll suspend you for a month!"

"But, captain!" Robbins wailed.

Murphy grasped one shoulder and Cobb the other and guided their argumentative friend toward the showers. Murphy wasn't a genius, but he knew when to walk away.

Matthews heaved a tired sigh and placed his hand on Jane's shoulder. "Let's go have a chat Detective Rizzoli. Frankie, Vince, make sure those hot heads leave without any more punches thrown."

Jane allowed her Captain to steer her into his office. She sank into the chair opposite his desk and sat staring at her clasped hands in her lap. Would he suspend her, or just yell for a few hours?

The Captain settled into his worn leather chair and studied the closed features of his best homicide detective. Since the shooting, the closeness between Rizzoli and her best friend Dr. Maura Isles, Medical Examiner had grown into something deeper and not just friendship. He personally didn't have a problem with it, hell they lived in Massachusetts where gay marriage was legal. But, a lot of the officers he commanded, men and women, had a huge problem with gay officers.

Jane waited as the silence stretched into something dark and uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and looked directly into the worried eyes of her Captain.

"Detective Rizzoli, I know things have taken a nasty turn since the…well some officers have a problem with. Dammit, Rizzoli, why did you have to get physical?" He pushed his chair back and strode to the window.

"I lost my temper. I'm sorry, Sir." Jane stared at his broad back and forced the words through stiff lips.

"Fuck, Rizzoli. You know those three don't have a fully functioning brain between them. They barely made the force. Give them a few more months and they'll either wind up on the wrong end of a junkie or they'll wash out. Damn that temper of yours. You are too good an officer to let a trio of idiots de-rail your career."

Jane knew he was right, but she had to protect Maura, even from childish insults. "I'm sorry captain." She mumbled again.

Matthews slumped back into his chair and caught Jane's gaze. He looked into the still turbulent dark brown eyes. "This is not a request. It's an order. You will take a short leave, a couple of weeks, a month at most." he held up his hand stalling Jane's protest. "You will also schedule sessions with the department psychiatrist."

"Those three assholes…" She was so angry coherent thought deserted her. "I gotta see the shrink and get suspended?"

"Jane, you need help dealing with this anger. And no, you aren't being suspended. I know those idiots provoked you. But you can't go around beating the crap out of everyone who says something you don't like." Matthews gave Jane a fatherly smile and linked his fingers on the top of his desk. He gentled his voice and asked "What do you think Maura would say about the events of this evening?"

Jane opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish dangling from a weighing hook. "I just get so angry, I lose control. If they had walked away like I asked."

Rumbling laughter filled the office. "Jane, how many times have you been face to face with a belligerent suspect? Too many to count." He answered his own question. "But you are trained to handle difficult people. Use those same skills on the idiots you encounter here." he left his chair and stopped beside her chair, his hand heavy on her slender shoulder. "I can't keep ignoring these outbursts. Sooner or later, IA will get wind of things and they will investigate."

Jane felt tears stinging the backs of her lids and fought to keep them from falling. She balled her fists tighter and chewed her bottom lip. When she could speak, she said. "I know, they are just pushing my buttons. I just…lose control when they say things about Maura."

Matthews gave her shoulder a strong squeeze and said. "If Maura hears about this, she will be the one kicking your ass. Get hold of yourself Rizzoli. Dr. Isles isn't the only one needing you at your best."

So, drop me a line and tell me what you think….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It seems I'm not the only one wanting to see Jane showing everything rolling around inside her. I appreciate your reading and hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**In this chapter Jane is going to slide a little farther down into the darkness eating at her. **

Jane left Captain Matthews office, his order to make an appointment with the shrink eating small holes in her brain like acid dripped onto a sponge. So what did that say about her… that she was already coming apart? Who in their right mind shoots themselves with an entire police and SWAT team armed and ready to shoot for her.

"I made the right decision. Frankie would have done the same for me."

She saw the two new homicide detectives looking at her and snapped her mouth closed. The last thing she needed was the two new kids on the block tattling that she was talking to herself. Jane blew out a long breath filled with anger and emptiness and pressed the button for the elevator. She needed to see Maura. No. She needed to be in Maura's arms. Those strong loving arms were the only place she truly felt safe and sane anymore.

The autopsy table was scrubbed and gleaming ready for the next unfortunate soul who landed there. Jane searched the large room and found Maura standing in front of the decomp room talking to her assistant Candy. She took a steadying breath and quickly crossed the room.

Blood smeared beneath both nostrils and a trickle from the corner of the softest sweetest lips in the world. Dark red ringed her right eye. Jane had been in yet another fight. Twice last week she had been informally reprimanded for roughing up a suspect. Thankfully the suspects were the forgiving type and no charges were filed and no write up in her file.

"How about ducking out of here for a quick lunch?" Jane asked pasting on her brightest 'everything is OK smile'. She placed one hand on Maura's waist and the other reached for her chin. Right now, Jane needed to kiss Maura more than she needed to breathe.

There are times when the scientific mind needs to yield to the emotional heart. This was so one of those times. Instead of leaning into Jane and pressing her lips to those of her girlfriend, Maura was thinking about how much Jane's face must hurt and that she needed ice for both her eye and her nose.

"Fuck me!" Jane hissed hurt turning her eyes obsidian. "Candy knows all about us. She's seen us kiss a hundred times." Jane withdrew her hand from Maura's hip feeling like she had been burned with hell fire. Were the officers saying the same hateful things to Maura?

"Of course candy knows about us. Jane, come sit down. I need to get you some ice and probably some ibuprofen. Would you care to tell me what happened to your lip, nose and eye?" Maura took the hand that had so recently rested on her hip and noticed the bruised knuckles. She lifted the hand to her mouth and pressed soft kisses to each injured digit.

Jane blinked away the tears that constantly threatened to fall. "I don't need ice. I just need you."

Candy caught Maura's eye and nodded at the elevator. Maura winked and reached for Jane's other hand as Candy stepped into the elevator. "Come here, Baby. You seem to have had a rough day."

Terror filled her veins and froze her blood. Maura was leaving for a medical conference in California tonight. Without Maura the nightmares would invade her sleep and keep her awake. But worse than the nightmares, was the tears. Without Maura as her anchor and the daily routine of her job, she would fall victim to the tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Maura asked seeing the look on Jane's face. "Does your face feel numb? Can you raise your arms for me? Jane can you say this line for me?"

"I'm not having a fucking stroke, Maura. I just need to kiss my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?" Jane dragged a hand through her hair hating the way it shook. She knew Maura had seen it too and would be even more worried that she was having some sort of medical crisis.

Maura had indeed seen the tremors and knew Jane was walking a fine line between having a breakdown and picking a fight, which could lead to a breakdown. She stepped forward and took Jane's face gently in both her hands. Maura knew Jane needed the physical contact regardless how much it would hurt.

Everything was going to be OK. Jane took a tentative breath as their lips met. When Maura pushed her tongue between Jane's unresisting lips she melted into Maura's smaller frame. As long as she had Maura, everything would be all right.

The phone rang. It's hateful tone ripping at the threads of sanity Jane fought so hard to hold onto. Maura locked her arms around Jane's waist and deepened the kiss. As long as Jane needed her to hold onto, she would be there. Just as this thought settled in her mind, another followed dislodging it and sending fingers of panic up her spine. She was scheduled on a 9 P.M. flight to Los Angeles. For three months she had been looking forward to the medical convention. She was due to give a speech on the importance of Facial Recognition Technology in the future of police work. Maybe she should cancel? Jane was in a very fragile state of mind.

"Dr. Isles, I need to have a…." The Mayor stood red faced two steps behind the police commissioner and Captain Matthews.

Maura gave a hard suck to the warm tongue nestled in her mouth and gently disengaged from her girlfriend. She took both of Jane's hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "Why don't you go on to the Robber and get us a table. I'll be there shortly."

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Isles. We need you to join us in my office." Matthews gave Jane a look of understanding and then turned for the door. "Detective Rizzoli, I'll see you in a few days."

Jane reluctantly let go of Maura's hands and watched her girlfriend take her heart and her sanity and follow the three men to the elevator. She stood rooted to the same spot until the bell dinged signaling that the elevator had arrived. Jane fled the morgue opting to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator to return.

Frankie and Korsak were sitting in a back booth shoveling chili cheese fries into their mouths. Her first instinct was to pretend she didn't see them and go to the far end of the bar, but Frankie saw her and waved her over.

"There you are. I been looking all over for you, Janie. What did Matthews say?"

"Word around the water cooler is that the three creeps who hassled you got a new ass chewed. Ya ask me, they need a good head busting." Korsak reported.

Jane gave the waitress her order for a beer, burger and cheese fries before she spoke. "He told me to take some time off and see a shrink."

"Did he suspend you?" Frankie asked fearing the worst.

"Nah, he told me to take some time off and get myself together. A leave of absence." Jane grabbed the beer before it could touch the paper coaster.

Korsak cleared his throat and gave Jane a long considering look. When he finally spoke, his voice was firm but quiet. "I been wanting to do some fishing. That little place in Kentucky, what's it called? The one right on the water, not the one with the fancy resort hotel."

"Jonathan Creek." Jane supplied then chugged half the beer. She knew Korsak meant well, but a week on a fishing boat with his well meaning small talk would drive her completely insane. It would be like being stuck for a week in the same small apartment with Frankie. She needed to be alone with someone, but that someone was Maura and she was leaving in a few short hours. Jane felt the tears sting her eyes and fought to keep them from falling.

Frankie saw Robbins enter the Robber and kicked Korsak under the table. He knew if they didn't get Jane out of here and fast, another fight would break out. "Why don't we discuss it over a game of pool?" he pushed against Jane to move her out of the booth.

"Thanks to you, I almost got suspended!" Robbins yelled charging the table and bouncing off Korsak's chest as he tried to make a grab for Jane.

"Thanks to me?" Jane snarled ready to tear him to shreds.

"Janie, this piece of garbage aint worth it. Let him talk. The whole department knows he's nothing but a blowhard. Just let him talk." Frankie reasoned keeping his arm pinned across Jane's chest and keeping himself between Jane and Robbins.

"Him and his buddies act like a group of little sissy school girls. Calling people names and trying to start rumors." Korsak added. "Why if you punks put half that much energy into your jobs, you might make decent cops some day."

Murray left the bar and grasped Robbins shoulder. Frankie, Jane and the entire Rizzoli family were part of his family. And nobody messed with Murray's family. "Rubbish like you is not welcome in my place. Go drink somewhere else, and that goes for your friends too."

Every patron in the place sat silent as a stone watching the action unfold. Without his buddies to back his play, Robbins tucked his tail between his legs and prepared to exit. He stopped at the door and threatened. "Rizzoli, if I see you on the street, your ass is mine."

Jane looked him straight in the eye and promised. "If I live to be a thousand years old, you will never touch my ass. I'd rather fuck a rotting corpse teeming with maggots than let you anywhere near me."

"I aint talking about sex, you stupid dyke and you damn well know it!"

Before he could utter another word, Murray rushed him and grabbing the collar of his shirt and his belt tossed him out the door and onto the sidewalk. The entire bar burst into ear splitting cheering. "No one threatens my friends." Murray vowed making his way back to the bar.

"You ok?" Frankie asked touching Jane's shoulder. He knew she was fighting tears of pride that Murray had stood up for her. He also knew it proved just how fragile her emotions were. Jane never let anyone stand up for her unless she was close to falling apart.

Jane had her head down keeping her wet eyes from anyone watching. She lifted the napkin from her lap and wiped her tear stained face, then drew a deep breath and raised her head to give her brother a shaky smile. "Just got something in my eye."

"Lot of that going around." Korsak growled his own eyes damp.

Murray brought another round of beers and gave Jane a bright smile. "No worries, your friends have your back."

"Thanks Murray. I'm glad Pop did such a good job on those pipes." She gave him a huge smile and took a hefty drink of the fresh beer. "To Murray." She raised her glass and clinked it against her brother's and then Korsak's. Once her glass was empty, she crawled half across Frankie and wrapped her arms around Murray. "I think you better call me a cab." She whispered in his ear.

So what do you think about Jane's loss of control?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N Wow thanks for the awesome reception you guys are giving this story. I wanted to take a chance and show a side of Jane that hasn't been shown. I'm so glad others have wanted to see something different too. **

**This chapter is part Maura and part Jane. Things are going to start getting a little murky…**

Maura followed the Police Commissioner, Mayor and Captain Matthews into the latter's office where she sank into a dark brown worn leather chair and waited to learn what the three very powerful men needed from her.

Captain Matthews dropped into his own chair and waited until the other two men were settled in chairs similar to the one Maura sat taking in every detail as the occupants of the room settled into their chairs. He cleared his throat and gave a look to the Mayor who nodded slightly.

From the bottom right drawer of his desk Captain Matthews removed a bottle of Remy Martin, four snifters and a box of Montecristo Classics. He poured a small amount of rich amber liquid in each of the snifters and placed them in a row on his desk. He then opened the cigar box and offered it to all three of his guests.

Though her patience was growing thin, Maura sat silently waiting for the captain to still his nerves and begin the conversation. She allowed her mind to wander to Jane. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she alone, or with friends? When the silence became unbearable, she gave each of the three men a long look and crossed her legs in the opposite direction.

"Please, try the cognac. And forgive us if the smoke becomes too bad." Captain Matthews wiggled in his chair seeking a more comfortable spot.

"Dr. Isles," the Mayor interrupted. "I hear you are more than familiar with this new fangled facial recognition technology."

"I'll cut to the chase." The police commissioner declared, not about to let the Mayor steal the spotlight. He sat forward in his chair and claimed a snifter and a cigar. "We have reason to believe a sleeper cell has been, or will soon be activated in Boston. The FBI has been watching a certain group of individuals for awhile now and believe the group is getting ready to act."

"Are you asking me to work with the FBI and Homeland Security?" Maura inquired reaching for a snifter of cognac. She swirled the amber liquid before taking a small sip. It really was a very good sipping cognac. A mental picture of Charles Hoyt caused a shiver to race down her spine chilling her to the core. She could still see his face as he threatened to kill Jane and cover his hands with her blood.

"I believe you've worked with Agent Dean on other cases?" The Mayor offered sipping his own cognac. "He is the lead on this case and specifically requested your services."

So Gabriel Dean was back in town. How would he react to the news that she and Jane were now dating? Maybe he would decide he didn't need her expertise and she could have a mini vacation with her girlfriend in sunny California.

Matthews must have read her thoughts. He cleared his throat and said. "Agent Dean is aware of the relationship change between you and Detective Rizzoli."

"Dean is a pro. Losing a woman, even to another woman isn't enough to rattle him. That boy is on his way to becoming director of the FBI." bragged Mayor Randell.

"Agent Dean and his team have been watching a group of suspected terrorists for 8 months. They believe the group is planning a major event. Instead of the medical conference in Los Angeles, you will be joining the team at a location that you will reveal to no one." Commissioner Johnson supplied.

"Not even Detective Rizzoli is privy to the information discussed in this room." Matthews opened his top left drawer and removed a cell phone. He passed it to Maura with this warning. "You are to use this phone only. The only calls you will make are to members of your team, or the persons in this room. Do you understand?"

Maura took a deep breath letting this information filter through her brain. She was being given the chance to catch a group of terrorists before any harm could come to her city or it's people. But what about Jane? Could she really keep Jane in the dark about something so vital? Jane needed her….Could she truly put her selfish emotional wants ahead of the needs of an entire city?

"I'll be calling Detective Rizzoli with a very special assignment to keep her busy." Matthews blew a perfect smoke ring and assured. "Korsak will stick with her like glue and keep an eye on her."

"Do you expect me to lie to Jane?" Maura asked in a near whisper. "What will she say or do when she doesn't hear from me?"

Commissioner Johnson checked his watch and stood. "I hate to cut this short, but I have another meeting in a half hour."

"Dr. Isles, you will be driven to the airport as soon as you leave this office. You will get on a plane and will join Agent Dean and the rest of the team at their base location. He will fill you in on all the details once you get settled. You will not be in contact with Detective Rizzoli, or anyone not directly related to this operation until Agent Dean scrubs the mission, or declares it a success. Do you understand?"

Maura stared at the Mayor, certain she needed to say something, but unsure what to say. Jane was going to freak out and Maura wasn't sure Korsak could pick up the pieces. She couldn't speak so she gave a brief nod that seemed to satisfy the three men.

"Gentlemen, I'll fill Dr. Isles in on the rest of the details. Thank you for coming and for your support in this matter." Matthews gave Maura a quick wink and stood to escort the two men out.

"Captain, you know Jane will want to know why I don't contact her."

Matthews returned to his chair and finished the cognac in one swallow. "Rizzoli will be a major pain in my ass while you're out of town." He offered to pour Maura another drink which she refused. "As far as she knows, you are in Los Angeles at the convention. In order to keep her from trying to track you down at the convention, I'll tell Rizzoli that she and Korsak are part of an undercover operation that requires 24 hour surveillance and personal calls of any nature are not allowed. In fact, I'll insist they use only police radio to contact each other and the station."

"Korsak, you seen Maura?" Jane stood by his desk an exasperated look drawing the skin tight across her bone structure causing the bruise around her right eye to appear several shades darker.

"Rizzoli, Korsak get your asses in here." Matthews roared from his open office door.

"What did you do now partner?" Frost teased shooting her with a rubber band.

"Now!" Matthews bellowed when the two detectives continued to keep him waiting.

Rizzoli took the lead and sank into the chair recently occupied by Maura. Her perfume clung to the worn leather wrapping Jane in a moment of heaven. Jane inhaled deeply and said aloud. "Maura."

"Dr. Isles had to leave for the conference already. We barely got her to the airport in time. Sorry, but there wasn't time to say good bye. Some big mix up about the speech times."

Jane sat staring at her boss mouth open and eyes filling with tears. Maura was gone already? She didn't even get to kiss her at the airport. Hell, she had planned to go along now that Matthews had told her to take time off. "Will she call when she gets there?" She suddenly felt like a small child denied her favorite comfort toy. She had to shake the helpless feelings. What would she find to occupy her days now that Matthews had told her to take time off?

Sean Matthews genuinely liked Jane Rizzoli. He knew she was the best detective on his payroll. She was a thorn in his side. A major pain in his ass. And a huge headache, but she had the best natural instincts he had ever seen. He hated lying to her, but his ass was on the line with the FBI and Homeland Security. He had no choice. He blew a tired breath and ran a hand over his face.

"Something cookin' Cap?" Korsak asked reading the worry in his longtime friend and former partner's face.

"I know I said I wanted you to take some time off Rizzoli, but something's going on at the docks. I need you and Korsak on it pronto."

"A surveillance job Sean?" Every instinct screamed this was a put up job. Matthews was trying to keep Rizzoli occupied and out of trouble. He wished him luck keeping Rizzoli and Maura apart for any length of time. He also knew Matthews was enlisting his help to keep Jane busy.

"Yea, you two will be working with a couple of guys from Narco." He pulled a file from his overflowing in-box and passed it to Jane. "The two DB's in those glossies are part of a gang working in the area. I want you two to help identify the gang members and give any and all assistance to Narco to take them down."

"These don't look like gang members to me." Jane said looking from one photo to the other. She passed the file to Korsak and studied her boss.

"That's the mother and cousin of someone who wanted to meet with one of our guys and give intel on the operation." He was so going to hell. If Rizzoli bought this, he deserved a frigging Oscar!

The two people in the photos were indeed dead, but not from gang activity or drug traffickers. The woman had been sitting on the toilet reading the Sunday paper when a 22 year old meth addict had broken into her home. She had a .45 Magnum hidden in the towels and had shot him as he burst through her bathroom door. The kick from the weapon had thrown her head back smashing her skull against the wall. She died as a result of blunt force trauma due to striking the wall.

"Who did we pull surveillance duty with?" Jane asked not caring that she would be sitting in a dirty warehouse on what would most likely be a wild goose chase. If she was on the job, she didn't have to worry about her Mother smothering her or having pour your heart out chat sessions with a shrink. At least she would get to talk to Maura on the phone. Long distance phone sex was better than no sex.

"One more thing, you will only be able to communicate via police radio. We can't take the chance that they have the ability to capture cell or landline calls."

"So, I can't even talk to Maura?" Jane snapped. It was bad enough not being able to see her, or touch her, but having no contact at all would be living hell.

"Rizzoli, you are a decorated homicide detective. Do you think the importance of your love life outweighs your duty to your…?"

Jane cut him off before he could finish his rant. "Of course not, Captain. Maura will understand. Who did you say we are working with? Maura would understand, but could she make herself understand when the nightmares pulled her into their icy hold?

"You'll meet them when you report for your shifts tomorrow. I suggest you get as much decent food in you as possible today and go to bed early. This could go on awhile."

Korsak returned the file to Matthews and herded Jane from the office. "Look at it this way, better to be doing this than be laying up in bed watching television all day." He soothed.

"Depends on who you're in bed with." Jane returned already missing Maura.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N Thank you guys so much for jumping on this train and taking a ride with me! It's so much fun being able to take these characters anywhere your imagination can go.**

**Here we are going to learn a little more about Maura and the FBI special assignment and Jane and her own special assignment.**

Maura settled in the comfortable leather seat of the private jet and allowed her mind to wander. She kept returning to one particular point in the meeting in Captain Matthews' office. _"Dean is a pro. Losing a woman, even to another woman isn't enough to rattle him. That boy is on his way to becoming director of the FBI._

"Dr. Isles, please fasten your safety belt we are preparing to take off." The pilot informed.

"Thank you. Could you tell me where we'll be landing? I assume Agent Dean will have someone waiting to take me to his location." It was imperative that she learn where they were going. Something wasn't settling right with her. The Commissioner had aspirations of higher political offices and the Mayor had his sights set on becoming Governor. Where did Matthews fit in all this?

"We'll be landing at Thurgood Marshall. Enjoy the flight. There are refreshments in the cabinet against the wall just behind you."

"Thank you." So they were headed for Baltimore, MD. More than likely the first meeting would take place at FBI headquarters in Langley, Virginia. From there, it was anyone's guess. At least once she was settled at Langley, she would try to get word to Jane.

"You wanna ride over with me?" Frankie asked dropping onto the sofa next to Jane.

She forced herself to stop wondering where Maura was and what she was doing. Was Maura thinking of her? Missing her? "I'm sorry, Frankie, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to ride to the stakeout with me. " He stood and looked down at his sister with concern. "I'm gonna grab a beer, you want one?"

"I..Frankie, I've been staying at Maura's, there isn't anything in the fridge. I'll run to the store."

A firm hand settled on her shoulder and pushed her back onto the sofa. He gave her a concerned smile and headed to the kitchen. He removed two MGD 64's from the shelf in the door and removed the tops. "I stopped by earlier and put a few necessities in the fridge. Listen, we haven't really talked about before, you know."

Jane took a long drink and looked deep into her brother's teary eyes. She had ran from this conversation for almost a year. Her parents, even Maura, Frost and Korsak had no idea what she had endured. The feelings flooded her and still haunted her at odd moments. Sometimes she would find herself in a daze back in the morgue or on the street. At night she would wake and find herself holding her side trying to keep her life blood from spilling. Frankie had also spilled blood that crazy day. He alone knew exactly what she felt.

"You took that bullet for me."

"Frankie, I…please. That's behind us, we don't have to talk about it. We both survived." Jane finished her beer and stood peeling the label from the bottle.

"I just want to say…"

She threw herself into his arms and buried her face against his neck. "Shhh, that's what big sisters do for little brothers." She stopped talking and let the warmth of his body seep into her. The steady rhythm of his heart beating against her chest soothed the fear raging in her own heart. "You would have done the same thing for me."

"In a heartbeat, Sis. In a heartbeat." Frankie held her close and rubbed his hands over her entire back. He dropped a kiss on the rim of her ear and whispered hoarsely. "Thank you Janie for offering your life for mine. I owe you big time."

Jane gave him a tight hug and took a step back. "Want another beer?" She desperately needed to stop talking about the shooting. They were both alive!

"How about we throw that pizza in the oven for a warm while we enjoy a second and maybe a third beer?"

Jane heated the oven and put the pizza in to warm while Frankie opened beers and chased down paper plates. They sat at the island and enjoyed Moretti's deep dish supreme pizza. Once the entire large pizza and the six pack of beer had been devoured, they returned to the living room and conversation.

"You know this assignment is to keep you from worrying about Maura, right?"

"What about the two murders?" Jane asked remembering the photos of the two dead bodies.

Frankie gave Jane a serious look. "Word on the street has it that the deaths are not gang related, but you didn't hear that from me. Matthews knows you need to work, so make it look good OK?"

"Word from who? Whom. Have you been getting intel from Rondo again?" Jane asked. "Thanks for the heads up. I know you got my back."

"I can't reveal my sources. Just keep your head down and consider this busy work. Consider it an opportunity to study the criminal element up close and personal." Frankie gave her a look and checked his watch. "I'll pick you up at 7. Don't keep me waiting. By the way, Rondo says Hi."

Jane gave him a tight hug and a swift kiss. "Thanks for tonight. See you at 7."

Maura stepped off the jet and into a non-descript government vehicle. She rode in silence already knowing her destination. The pilot confirmed she would be met at the airport and driven to FBI headquarters. He had also let her know that Special Agent Dean had left yesterday for a meeting in Washington, D.C.

"Dr. Isles, please have your ID ready for the guard at the gate." The driver called through the bullet proof partition dividing the front and back seats.

"Welcome back, Dr. Isles." The guard greeted her after returning her ID. "Special Agent Morris is waiting for you in the lobby. A guard will escort you in. Have a pleasant day."

She was being escorted to a secure briefing room by an agent ordered to keep watch on her. Her instincts were screaming that Dean had removed her from Boston for a specific reason. Was that reason Jane? Did he think with Maura out of the way, he could convince Jane that… Her imagination was running away with her. Even before she and Jane began dating, Dean had known Jane didn't have feelings for him.

"Welcome Dr. Isles. I'm Special Agent Rebecca Morris. Follow me please." It was spoken as a command rather than a question. The tall commanding red head lead Jane inside the building and to an impressive briefing room. "Please make yourself comfortable. Agent Willows will be with you shortly."

"Would it be possible to visit the washroom?" Maura asked. After the flight from Boston and the ride from Baltimore she needed to relieve herself. It would also be good to take a quick look around the place.

Half an hour later a distinguished woman in her fifties entered and gave Maura a cheery smile. "I apologize for the wait, Dr. Isles. I'm Special Agent Amanda Willows. I was on the phone with Agent Dean. He was filling me in on your assignment here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Willows. Please call me Maura." Maura gave her an answering smile and asked. "Will Agent Dean be joining us tomorrow?"

"He sends his apologies and has asked me to sit in for him. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a firm schedule when he will be able to join us." Agent Willows settled herself in the chair at the head of the table and waved Maura into the chair on her left. She opened the file lying in front of her and spent a few minutes reading before giving Maura a penetrating look. "Agent Dean tells me you were able to use facial recognition to solve a case in Boston. I believe, you were instrumental in saving the life of your best friend and her brother."

Maura made the decision to continue playing Dean's game. She needed to know why he had staged this elaborate ruse. He was secure in Washington and she was being held in Langley. It was time to begin gathering intelligence. However, Special Agent Willows was not going to give her much, she would have to bide her time and tread careful so as not to raise suspicion.

"Agent Dean is giving me too much credit."

Agent Willows pushed the file across the table to Maura. "These are the suspected members of the sleeper cell. We have a database available to you with all the known members of al Qaeda and their known sympathizers. Of course, we don't expect you to run every face on your own. A team has been assembled to work with you. Agent Dean has requested that you give a brief seminar on facial recognition to the five agents who will be working with you."

"Are any of the agents familiar with the technology?" Maura asked already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately no. They are the best in their graduating class. I'm sure you will have them up to speed in no time." Willows checked her watch and stood. "I'm sorry to desert you, but I have a meeting. Agent Morris will see you to your quarters and help you get settled." She offered her hand and gave a firm, but brief shake. "Good to have you with us, Dr. Isles."

"Thank you. I'm sure this will be a memorable assignment for us all."

Maura watched Willows leave and wondered again what Jane was doing and if she had been told of Maura's abrupt departure. "I'll be home soon Baby. Soon."

"Mornin' Jane. You get any sleep at all?" Korsak asked noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"A few hours. Good morning to you also." She settled in Frankie's truck and gave her brother a kiss on his clean shaven cheek. "Say, did either of you read the police report on those two DB's?"

"She just can't stop." Frankie chuckled pulling away from the curb and into traffic. "Yea, I read the report why?"

Jane pulled the crime scene photos from the file along with the coroner's report of autopsy. "If you just look at the photos, it's an easy leap to gang hit. But if you read Maura's report,"

"The male was shot point blank in the heart with a .45." Korsak stated. He had called Sean last night and told him this was not a good goose chase to keep Jane busy. Matthews had brushed aside his worries and told him to keep Jane out of trouble.

"So what's got your radar up, Sis?" Frankie asked pulling into an alley and cutting the motor.

"The female victim was found sitting on the toilet. Her COD was blunt force trauma."

"She was whacked on the back of the head." Korsak offered.

"With what? Maura stated that the blow was consistent with the victims head being thrown against the wall with great force."

"OK, one of the gang smacked her head against the wall. C'mon, Jane what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying this is not gang related. The female victim shot the male. She had GSR on both hands and the bullet recovered form the male matched the .45 registered to the female."

"So who killed her?" Frankie asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know. But it wasn't a gang member."

Korsak was in the extended cab holding his breath. He exhaled when Jane said she didn't know. Matthews had been smart and removed part of Maura's report. God help them when Jane finally put all the pieces together.

OK, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N Let me state for the record, I am not in law enforcement in anyway. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. So, no calling to report me if I use an incorrect code or get procedure wrong. This goes for the Feds too…**

**Thanks for sticking with me and going on this journey through Rizzoli and Isles land. In this chapter; Maura and Jane try to find out more about why they have been assigned to their special projects.**

Maura stood in front of the five brand new FBI field agents and fought to keep her composure. Of the three men and two women, none had the slightest interest in facial recognition. Two of the men were highly trained snipers and the third was an encryption specialist. One of the women was a narcotic specialist and the other was a counterfeit specialist. All five felt exactly the same way Maura felt; this entire mission was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Excuse me, Dr. Isles." Tricia, the narcotic expert, interrupted for the seventh time since class began an hour ago. "What if we're looking for a terrorist who has had a face lift?"

"Yea, we see it all the time. They change their appearance. Even their wives don't recognize them." Hannah offered.

Maura drew in a deep breath and prayed for patience. "Facial recognition doesn't rely on a person's actual looks."

"Excuse me," Ben the oldest sniper cut in. "Did I understand right? All we're gonna be doing is looking at pictures on a computer screen."

Albert, the other sniper added "I was told this was a live field mission."

"Now we hear that we're going to be locked up in a room full of computers looking at ugly faces all day long to see if they match someone on a bogus list." Simon, the encryption specialist fumed. "I didn't join the FBI to sit around looking at pictures all day. There are awesome codes that I should be working on, not wasting my time on this crap. No disrespect to you, Dr. Isles."

"If we're being honest here," Maura began.

"Did you get handed a lame story too?" Tricia, the self appointed leader of the group asked.

"Yes, I was. Like you, there are lots of things I would prefer to be doing. However, Agent Dean spoke to my boss's boss and here I am."

"Agent Dean is in Boston. Why did he ask to have you come here?" Simon asked. He had intercepted an email from Dean to the director of the FBI regarding an operation in Boston.

So Dean was in Boston. Jane was in Boston with him. Maura fought the idea swimming in her head. Dean had her sent here to separate them for the next 500 years. No matter, they would find a way to get back to each other. Special Agent Gabriel Dean figured wrong if he thought he could keep them apart. Maura had an entire bureau at her disposal and she was not above using it to get home to Jane.

"Simon, do you think you could find a way to get an untraceable message to Detective Barry Frost at the Boston Police Department?"

"Do you have email here, Dr. Isles?" he asked with a proud smile.

Jane tossed the file on the battered formica table top and stood stretching her spine. For the last two days she and Korsak had worked in twelve hour shifts with Frankie and a wet behind the ears rookie watching the inhabitants of one of the worst neighborhoods in Boston for gang activity. It was like watching the sky for clouds. About every fifteen minutes a call sounded with yet another crime happening within mere feet of their stakeout location.

"ADW in progress on Blossom. All units respond."

"For Chrissake." Jane groaned scrubbing her hands over her face. The scanner had been blaring all morning. Korsak was assisting on a domestic situation two streets over from this new call. Matthews had made it clear, their group was not to respond to any calls from the scanner. But Korsak, being Korsak couldn't resist offering help when there was a need.

"All units please be advised, officer down. Repeat officer down on Blossom street. All units respond."

"Fuck it." For all she knew, it was Korsak lying in the street. She opened the bedroom door furthest from the squawking scanner. "Frankie, there's an officer down on Blossom street. I'm gonna go check it out. You wanna take over playing Peeping Tom here?"

"Matthews said we weren't supposed to respond." He mumbled still half asleep.

"I gotta go. Staying locked in this place is driving me nuts. Besides, I haven't talked to Maura in two days. I gotta do something. Besides, it could be Korsak out there."

"All right. I'm up." Frankie padded in on bare feet his hair standing up in all directions. "Be careful out there OK."

Jane pressed a kiss to his stubble covered cheek and jogged to the door. She blew him another kiss as she stepped out into the bright sunlight. Blossom Street was three streets left of the street they were watching. In less than five minutes she was turning onto Blossom and greeted with death.

One uniformed officer and two other males lay unmoving in the street. Pools of blood spread beneath all three men. Jane knelt beside the officer first and checked for a pulse. Nothing. She then moved to the other two men with similar results. She unclipped her radio and called dispatch. "This is Detective Rizzoli Victor 825, we have an officer and two unidentified males dead at the scene. I repeat all three dead at the scene."

Five minutes later a black and white pulled up and took over leaving Jane free to return to her observation post. She gave the downed officer a final look before heading back to her special assignment.

"Vanilla." a male voice whispered from the darkened entrance to a home in foreclosure.

"Rondo?" Sure she was imagining things, Jane swept the street but saw no one.

"Vanilla, in here." Rondo called again.

"Why don't you come out here?" Jane called barely above a whisper.

"It aint safe for me to be seen talking to the police. Even one as fine as yourself."

Jane blew out a tired breath and walked toward the door her weapon at the ready.

"Easy there Vanilla. You and me are cool." Rondo lead her inside to a sofa bleeding it's stuffing. "Are you working with Agent Dean again?" He asked opening a cooler on the floor and offering her a soda. "I know you can't drink on the job." He breathed easy when Jane holstered her weapon again.

"Dean's here in Boston?" Jane took the soda and popped the top. She took a long drink and allowed herself to look around the dimly lit room.

"I'm meeting a business associate here in a couple of hours." Rondo informed.

"Rondo, when did you see Agent Dean?" What could the FBI possibly be doing in the projects? Had they found a major meth lab, or a theft ring, perhaps a counterfeit operation, or a chop shop.

"I saw that joker not more than fifteen minutes ago. He was on the phone talking to someone named Agent Willows and he didn't sound happy."

"Rondo, exactly where did you see him?" Jane had to find Korsak and fill him in. Something big was going down and they had a chance to get in on it.

"He was halfway up Monroe."

"Was he on the street, or in a vehicle?"

"Dude was standing on the street in jeans and a black polo shirt."

Jane fought her way out of the sofa's grip and pressed a kiss to Rondo's cheek. "I owe you, Rondo. Keep me informed. I'm at…"

"Vanilla, I know where you stayin'. My business associate told me the day you moved in to the old Morrison place." Rondo flashed her a winning smile. "I'd appreciate it if you and your associates would allow me and mine to do our business in peace."

At the door Jane stopped and asked, "Hey Rondo, what do you know about a man shot by a woman sitting on the toilet over on Haynes a few weeks ago?"

"Myrtle Fields?"

"Yea, what do you hear about that? Was it gang related?"

Rondo laughed until tears streamed down his face. "Gangs. Aint no gang nothing about that mess. Myrtle was doing her business and dude came in to rob her. Some dirt bag from Philly. All the locals knew better than to mess with Myrtle. She always kept a loaded Dirty Harry in her bathroom. Rumor has it, she kept it there in case her no good son or cheatin' ex came back. Well, dude walks in on Myrtle and she pulled her .45 and dropped him dead as a door nail. Only thing, Myrtle had never shot it before and the kickback slammed her head into the bathroom wall. I heard she was dead before he hit the floor."

"Thanks, Rondo. I owe you two. Take care, especially with the feds here." She gave him a wink and slipped back onto the street to find Korsak.

Simon took over Maura's keyboard and asked, "How smart is this Detective Frost?"

"Above average." Maura hoped she wasn't putting Frost in any danger. If captain Matthews found out, it could work against Frost and potentially cost his career.

Simon typed for a full five minutes, writing and re-writing until he was satisfied. Maura read it twice and found nothing in it to alert Frost that anything was amiss. She wasn't sure that she understood the message herself.

The message read:

Greetings from here.

Good morning Detective Frost. I hope all is well there. I'm a little concerned about Bass. Would you mind telling the sitter to give my turtle California strawberries at least once a day?

Tell everyone hello. I am so enjoying the conference. The dean is so impressive. I especially think Jane would enjoy meeting him. I must get back to the lecture.

Until I see you.

Maura.

"Bass is a tortoise not a turtle." Maura began with the corrections.

"Exactly." Simon beamed.

"Didn't you tell us your girlfriend, Jane, always called him a turtle?" Hanna beamed glad she had picked up Simon's hidden message.

Maura read the message again and spontaneously hugged each of her students. Frost would get word to Jane about Dean. She would be home in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N Thanks again to all who are following this tale. In this chapter Jane is going to be pretty tightly wound again. Jane doesn't like being played, even by an FBI agent. And Maura, well Maura goes another route. She is smooth as silk….**

Jane stomped away from Rondo's place of business and grew angrier with every step. She was being kept from Maura on purpose. Why did Matthews send her on a robbery gone wrong and why in hell was Dean here? Had Frankie and Korsak been sent to baby sit her?

By the time she returned to the stakeout base, she was in full temper. If Matthews thought she was going to sit here in the projects with her thumb up her ass on a bogus case, he had another thought coming!

"Frankie!" Jane yelled stomping into the house and slamming the door. For good measure, she gave it a sound kick enjoying the satisfying thud as the wood trembled and threatened to crack.

"Janie, you hurt?" Frankie asked rushing in and giving his older sister a thorough once over.

"This is a bullshit case. Myrtle died from hitting her head against the bathroom wall." She grasped the front of his t-shirt and pulled him close enough so that only he could hear the words spat through her clenched teeth. "What the fuck do you know about Dean being here in Boston?"

"Easy there Jane. Take it easy." Frankie pulled free of her grasp on his shirt and sank into the nearest chair. He let her words sink in and then gave her a puzzled look. "Agent Dean from the FBI, Dean?"

"Exactly." Jane snarled. "So you have no idea why he's here?"

"None." Frankie left the chair and stumbled into the kitchen. He kicked aside the size 14 shoe the rookie had left sitting in the middle of the floor and poured two cups of fresh coffee.

"Make it three kid." Korsak called closing the door and dropping into the chair Frankie had just vacated. "We gotta get out of this shit hole. This isn't a neighborhood it's a goddamn cess pool."

Jane rubbed her ex-partner's shoulder and gave him a look of understanding and concern. "Bad scene?"

"The worst. Some damn addict couldn't get his next fix and beat his wife and daughter to death with a hammer. I seen some bad crime scenes in my day, but you never get used to seeing kids just…"

"Here, I added a healthy slug of Evan Williams. Sounds like you might need a few of these today." Frankie passed the mug to Korsak and returned to the kitchen for his and one for Jane. "So our death toll today is what 5 already and it's just 7:30A.M."

"I heard about the three bodies in the street. Jane you shouldn'ta gone out there."

Jane glared at her friend and ex-partner and demanded. "What do you know about Dean being here?"

"Special agent…"

"Yeah that one. I know Matthews has buried me under this steaming pile of horseshit bogus case. Tell me what you know." Jane demanded barely holding onto her temper.

Korsak dropped his gaze and sat drinking the spiked coffee for long minutes. He took a deep breath and finally met Jane's eyes. "Jane, we all got our jobs to do, even Matthews. As for Dean, I had no idea he was here. God's truth." He finished and drained his mug.

"I'll get you a refill." Frankie took the empty mug and disappeared into the kitchen careful to watch for the shoe.

"How do you know Dean's here? Did you see him?"

"Personally no, but a reliable source has and told me." Jane dropped into the chair opposite Korsak and drank her own coffee.

Frankie gave Korsak a full mug and sank into a chair next to Jane. "Why would the FBI be in this neighborhood?"

"I don't think this is FBI."

"You think Dean is here on his own?" Korsak asked. "Nothing in this crapper to draw their interest."

"Exactly. Korsak, can you have Frost check into someone and get back to you without anyone else finding out?"

"Jane, c'mon it's not a good idea to investigate the FBI. Even when it's your ex-boyfriend. This could get you in some serious trouble."

"Frankie, I appreciate the looking out. Seriously I do, but I been a cop a lot longer than you and I know something is terribly off here."

Korsak drank deeply and looked form Frankie to Jane. "If this gets back to Brass, we all get our behinds spanked."

"First, Dean was never my boyfriend. Second, that's why you have to make sure Frost gets back only to you. Thirdly, if something is going down and we're basically at ground zero…"

"We need to know." Frankie agreed.

"Tell me what you want Frost to look into."

"I want everything he can dig up on a Special Agent Willows."

Dr. Isles was in Langley with an encryption specialist. Detective Barry Frost read the email for a fourth time. He knew that Bass was with his usual sitter and that he liked British Strawberries not California strawberries. Something was off. Dr. Isles was telling him something had gone wrong with the assignment. He read the message for a fifth time. Two words leapt off the screen. Jane. Dean. After a sixth read, he was ready to leap out of his skin. Where the hell had they sent Jane? Dr. Isles was in Langley on a fictitious case, Dean was in Boston and Jane was MIA.

"He is good." Simon smiled reading the return email. "Take a listen and tell me what he's really saying."

Good morning to you too Doc.

Bass OK. Strawberries and fresh spinach daily. Great you are enjoying the other lecturers. Jane sad she missed the opportunity to see the campus and the dean.

We'll all see you when you get home.

Frost.

"He got the message about the tortoise." Tricia said beaming with enthusiasm.

"He did. And about Dean being there." Hanna added.

"Something bothers me about the complimentary close." Maura saw Ben's puzzled look and explained, "The line above the signature line."

"What's odd about that? You said you were all really friendly." Albert added his two cents worth. He hated being locked inside. If he had known this assignment was such a dud he would have taken the security detail in Cincinnati.

"I think he's trying to tell me that I'm not the only one missing from the precinct." Maura deduced.

"So your girlfriend got sent on her own wild goose chase." Tina correctly guessed.

Maura looked from one face to the next. All but Albert were on high alert and loving the feeling of actually working on a case. She looked at Simon and asked something she had been wondering since meeting the class three days ago. "Did you hack into the personnel files? Specifically, my file?"

"I always look into who I work with, Dr. Isles." He had the grace to blush and look away from the anger brewing in her eyes.

"So you know about Hoyt and Dean and that entire case."

"Whoa, you don't think Charles Hoyt has anything to do with this do you?" Albert said looking interested for the first time. If only he could take down an infamous serial killer, his career would be made!

Maura held out a hand to stop Albert before he hyperventilated. "No. Charles Hoyt is not involved in this…whatever this is."

"But Special Agent Gabriel Dean is in it up to his neck." Simon declared.

"Hey, do you think his current girl toy is involved?" Tricia asked loving the hint of scandal.

Never one to overlook a potentially messy love triangle, even one with a missing side, Hanna offered. "Yea, is Special Agent Willows involved?"

"Willows?" Maura squeaked.

"Dean and Willows?" Ben questioned. "My father is more of a girl than Willows."

"Not all women are stereotypical Disney types." Maura insisted.

"Being butch isn't a bad thing, Dr. Isles." Tricia assured.

"It's just that Willows doesn't have any…" Hanna floundered not finding the words she wanted.

"Heart. The woman doesn't have a heart." Simon supplied.

"Yeah, Detective Rizzoli is all heart. She…" Tricia stopped talking at the amused look on Maura's face.

"Guess we got a little off track." Maura gave a soft laugh, then agreed with the narcotics expert. "Jane is indeed all heart."

"What do I tell Detective Frost?" Simon asked fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Did anyone bother to check out Willows and Dean?" Ben asked uncomfortable with the subject of romance.

"Sorry, man." Albert clapped a hand on one of Ben's shoulders and gave a hard squeeze. "Ben just lost his wife to cancer."

Everyone offered Ben their condolences. He wiped his eyes and sat staring at his feet. "So is the silence your answer?"

"No real info there. Anything that would help us has been redacted. Could Frost dig up anything?" Hanna asked wiping away a tear of her own.

"Let's ask him." Simon beamed and began typing.

OK, let me know what you think J


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N It is so awesome to read the feedback you guys are giving. Thank you! I appreciate you following this tale and sticking with me. It really pushes me forward when you take time to give detailed feedback.**

**We are going to see more of Frost in this chapter. It's time to celebrate his coolness.**

There were definite advantages to being a player. Detective Barry Frost enjoyed every single perk. He closed and deleted the email from Maura and locked his computer. A quick glance at his Tag Huer SLR showed it was lunch time. Frost picked up his phone and dialed a number he rarely used.

"Got time for lunch?" His velvet voice asked.

"Are you in Langley?" Special Agent Rebecca Morris asked smiling with her entire face. Detective Barry Frost. Yummy.

"No. I thought maybe you would enjoy a field trip. You know we have the best fresh sea food here in Boston."

Rebecca groaned and squirmed in her chair. She was so ready to spend a little quality time with those warm caramel eyes, large knowing hands and sinfully sweet lips. "Aw, I wish I could. Agent Dean has me babysitting right now."

A sliver of interest crawled deliciously up his spine. "Are you training a new class?"

How much could she get away with telling her very good friend with excellent benefits? "I'm not, but they are my responsibility."

"There is this thing called field training. Any chance you can bring your babies with you?"

An idea was forming. The longer it curled through her mind the better she liked it. Rebecca licked her full plum tinted lips jumped into the deep end of the pool. "You have the facial recognition software in BRIC correct?"

Jack-fucking-pot! "We do. You know, our ME, Dr. Maura Isles used it successfully last year to…"

"Your Dr. Isles is famous. She is quite attractive as well." Rebecca though primarily drawn to men had, shared her evenings and nights with the occasional lady as well.

Frost gave a smooth chuckle that conveyed thanks and promise. He read her unspoken message loud and clear. Thanks to Rebecca, he now knew exactly where Dr. Maura Isles had been sent. The why was something he would learn very soon.

"So is that a yes to lunch?" Frost asked smoothing his tie.

"Looks like my babies need to take that first flight from the nest. And I'm just the Mama to kick them out." Rebecca smoothed her uniform top and purred. "I'll see you…all of you tomorrow Detective Frost."

"Looking forward to it Special Agent Morris. Until tomorrow."

Rebecca made her way straight to the computer lab given to Dr. Isles for her training classes. She gave one sharp rap on the metal door and without waiting for an invitation, opened the door and stepped into the room. All six occupants had their heads resting on one hand as they scanned photo after photo.

"Special Agent Morris, nice to see you again." Maura said fully aware the room was bugged.

"Dr. Isles, I need to see you in private for a moment. Would you come with me please?" Rebecca gave Maura a penetrating look and turned to leave without waiting for an answer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, why not take a break. We've been at this for 5 hours. I'll see you all in the cafeteria." Maura gave Simon a brief nod and followed Agent Morris from the room.

Once outside, Rebecca hooked her arm through Maura's and steered her into the gym. She walked them through the deserted space and into the showers where she turned on several at full volume.

"I believe you are familiar with a certain suave African American Detective?" Rebecca asked a smile in her voice.

"How is Detective Frost?" Maura returned with an answering smile.

"Hungry."

"Pardon?" Maura was lost. Why would Frost call to tell….He was looking for information. Maura chuckled her deep sexy laugh sending waves of desire crashing through the tall red head. "Did you satisfy his hunger?"

Agent Morris squeezed her thighs tightly together fighting the pull of the tantalizing woman standing not a foot from her. Rebecca licked her lips and took a step closer. The faint scent of vanilla filled her nostrils and made her blood boil. Dr. Maura Isles was a woman she wanted to know much better. "You are off the market?"

The question took Maura completely by surprise. She gave Agent Morris a speculative look and took a step closer studying the desire darkened eyes and the slightly parted full lips. If they had met sooner… Maura gave herself a hard mental shake and presented Agent Morris with an apologetic smile. "I am in a committed relationship." At least if Jane could keep it together and not self destruct.

"My loss." Morris said taking a step away her eyes still enjoying the view. "Tell me Dr. Isles, do you like fresh seafood?"

"I live in Boston. A love of all things seafood is a must. Will we be having lunch with a dear friend?"

"We will. When you see your trainees for lunch let them know to dress for a run in the morning and make sure they have appropriate attire for lunch." Rebecca paused and gave Maura a meaningful look. She stepped close enough for her lips to brush the shell of Maura's ear. "Detective Frost says hello."

Maura allowed a small shiver to course through her body. "I look forward to running with you in the morning." Maura leaned close enough for their bodies to fuse from shoulder to hip. "Frost has excellent taste in women."

Rebecca watched the gentle sway of Maura's hips as she left the shower. Detective Jane Rizzoli was one lucky lady. She would bet her last breath that Maura tasted like a fine Belgian chocolate all smooth, dark and creamy.

John Henry at the corner of Blossom and Acorn.

"What the fuck!" Jane raged. The radio was spitting one call after the other. Dead bodies were stacking up like a rick of firewood. "Do these assholes have nothing better to do than kill each other?"

"That's the third juvenile call this morning. Two drive by's and now this. I'll go check it out. Want me to swing by the deli and bring back lunch?" Frankie asked securing his vest.

"I'll go." Jane snarled. She had to get out of this dirty cramped room or she would insane and kill Korsak and Frost.

"Jane, hold up a sec. I'll go with you." Korsak had gotten a message from Frost and he desperately needed to have a conversation with Jane.

Frankie sank onto the tattered cloth sofa that may have once been a sunflower pattern and gave a yelp as a spring bit into his right butt cheek. He scooted over to a safer spot and gave Jane a glare. Sure she was stir crazy, they all were. "Bring me a foot long deli special with lots of black olives and pepperocinis."

"Yea yea. I got your order." Jane stomped out onto the porch and waited for Korsak to join her. "You better have some information. This bullshit assignment is sending me over the edge."

Korsak stepped off the porch and headed toward Blossom. He turned to make sure Jane was following. "Your new partner has been playing email tag with a certain Special Agent."

"So Frost has contact with Dean?" Jane fought the urge to scream or kick something."

"Our playboy once dated a certain red head named Special Agent Rebecca Morris. Word on the street is a certain attractive medical examiner and her flock of FBI trainees will be flying into the city for lunch tomorrow. Our playboy will be taking them on a tour of BRIC."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief and felt tension drain from her body. Maura was ok and would be home tomorrow. "Korsak, I gotta get back to the city."

"Then we need to arrest some bad guys and escort them to the lock up." Korsak teased and watched Jane break into a dead run. Damn the woman could fly!

"Police drop the weapon and put your hands over your head!" Jane yelled drawing her weapon and confronting two Caucasian males one holding Glock, the other kicking a third laying balled in on himself in the street.

"Fuck you Po Po. Take your ass back to the donut shop and let us handle our business." The taller of the men shouted.

"I'll count to three then I'll pop a cap in your knee. And for the record, I hate being called Po Po! Drop the damn weapon and you can walk to the police car. Stand there looking at me with your face all screwed up and I'll drop you where you stand."

"Bitch, this don't concern you!" The second added.

"That's it. I'm not even going to count. Drop your fucking gun now!"

"You better listen to her." Korsak said coming up behind Jane his weapon pointed at the two men.

"Fuck y….Ow the damn bitch shot me!" The glock clattered to the street as his injured leg folded and he fell in a heap on the street.

"You want one?" Jane growled her gun trained on the second man. "Very smart. Probably the smartest thing you've done in a very long time." She said as he lowered himself to the street face down hands locked behind his head.

"Ready for a ride downtown boys?" Korsak asked thumbing his radio.

Jane snapped cuffs on the injured man and turned to catch Korsak's cuffs to use on the smarter one. "I am so ready for a decent cup of coffee. Korsak, you got this while I go get Frankie's sub?"

"Go ahead, Jane I got these two pieces of shit." He watched her jog a few steps and called. "Jane, I'm kinda hungry too."

"I got you covered. See you back at PD!" She gave him a blinding smile and hit stretched into a full out run.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N Thank you for sticking with me. There's a lot going on and it isn't going to slow down anytime soon. In this chapter Maura and her "students" visit Boston and we learn a little more about Dean and Agent Willows.**

**If you gave a review and didn't get a return reply from me, it wasn't because I'm ignoring you. I answer every single one. I realized last night my smart phone wasn't acting right, so apologies it wasn't intentional. I really do appreciate all the awesome feedback.**

Maura picked up her pace feeling her well toned muscles stretch and respond to her demands. She ran hard for two miles and then checked the GPS Rebecca had given her. She made a sudden right turn leaving the trail and following the path clearly marked for her. In less than five minutes she spotted the small royal blue ribbon exactly where Morris told her she would find it.

Hanna, Tricia, Ben and Albert were already there. Simon had volunteered to stay behind and continue scanning photos. He would sit at one scanner for a period of three to ten minutes and scan at various intervals and then he would move to another and repeat the process. He had programmed each scanner so that a photo scanned every 30 seconds.

The party of 6 adjusted their backpacks and returned to the trail. Rebecca lead them to a small airstrip where a private jet waited. She spoke briefly to the pilot and then led them to the jet. Once they were settled, she turned to each and reminded them. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a covert operation. Should Agent Dean or Agent Willows learn of this trip, there will be serious consequences. Let's go over the plan again."

Korsak gave Jane a hard look, scrubbed his face with both hands. "I know you want, no need to make sure Maura is safe." He held up both hands when she would have interrupted. "I totally agree that Dean is up to no good. I wanna nail his ass too. But he has not only the Commissioner's ear but that of the Mayor as well. We gotta tread light on this. You have to stay out of sight. If anyone sees you and it gets back to Dean, not only will you be in deep shit along with Matthews, but Maura will be in danger. Stay here and let me talk to Frost."

She knew every word he said was true. But the anger and rage boiled inside her. She was pissed at Matthews for sending her on a bullshit assignment so Dean could play his games. She was pissed at the Mayor for putting his political aspirations above the job he had sworn to do. She was pissed at the Commissioner for listening to Dean and sending Maura away. But she was beyond pissed that Maura was being used and there was no way for Jane or her other friends to protect her. If Dean was up to no good, could they really trust this ex-girlfriend of Frosts' to keep Maura safe?

"So what do you want me to do, hide in the fucking trunk?" Jane asked bitterness deepening her already low raspy voice.

"I'm gonna park in the garage near the fire door. That's the darkest part of the garage. Just stay low in the seat and stay off the radio, no matter what you hear. I'll book this low-life and get the scoop from Frost."

"Hey, think you can smuggle two cups of coffee out?" Jane asked scrunching down in the passenger seat. For Maura she would stay quiet and out of sight. For Maura she would do anything.

"Korsak!" Frost yelled too loudly when he saw the other detective turn in the wrong direction. "Being out on the street turn you deaf?" He asked when Korsak finally joined him outside the doors leading to the computer center.

"I brought a present from The Arms." The proper name was the Mansfield Arms, but everyone in the city knew the low income housing project as The Arms.

"How's Jane?" Frost asked making sure the room was clear then waving Korsak inside.

"In the car and not happy." Knowing time was short Korsak got to the point. "Any news on Dean?"

"Not a peep. I got my ear out, you'll be the first to know. Listen, Maura and her charges are coming into the city this morning. I'll get word to Jane's CI. Tell her to be on the look out."

"Will do." Korsak checked his watch. "I can't leave her alone too long. Watch your ass."

"Mine is fine like a good vintage wine. You watch your old saggy self." Frost dodged the friendly punch. Suddenly serious he asked, "Are you going to tell Jane… I mean do you think she needs to know that Maura and the others are coming to check up on Dean. Maybe we need to all work together."

"I like keeping my Johnson attached. She doesn't need anything else to worry about. If Dean finds out Maura and Jane are together it will be bad for Jane. I don't know what he's planning, but it aint good. I gotta go."

Frost watched the senior detective disappear. "If she finds out Maura was here, you are a dead man my friend. Losing your Johnson will be the least of your worries." Korsak would have to guard his own junk, Frost had a lunch date.

"Does Dr. Isles suspect anything?" Special Agent Gabriel Dean asked finishing his coffee. He had chosen this location to meet Agent Willows because it was close enough to keep an eye on Jane and no one here knew Willows, or his connection to her.

Not one to mince words, Agent Willows looked her lover in the eye and leveled. "She knows the assignment is bullshit."

"Does she suspect me?" He asked wondering again if he could trust Willows. She was a good lay, but not the best at keeping her mouth shut. Thanks to her bragging, everyone at the training center knew they were lovers. If she became a liability, he would put a bullet in her brain himself. Or maybe Detective Jane Rizzoli could take care of his blabbing lover?

"Like I said, she knows this is bullshit. She's doing what you asked, but this ruse will only work for so long."

The flash of sunlight on a car window drew Dean's attention to the seafood shack across the street. He had eaten at the family owned shack dozens of times. Detective Barry Frost. What brings you to…Special Agent Morris and Dr. Isles? Why the hell had they left Langley? He had to find out what was going on and now!

"See someone you know?" Willows asked leaning forward so her cleavage was on full display. She was tired of sleeping alone. Dean had been in Boston for two weeks. "Or maybe something you like?"

"Son of a bitch!" he swore savagely. Dark angry eyes pinned Willows to the high backed booth. "I thought you said everything was under control?"

Shock replaced desire. "What the fuck?" Amanda swore spotting the diners.

"Indeed." Dean tossed bills on the table and glared at his now ex, and soon to be very deceased lover. "You coming or you going to sit there and gawk?"

"Welcome to Boston." Detective Barry frost said his smile full and blinding white. "I thought we might enjoy lunch before we tour the computer lab."

"it's great to see you again, Frost." Agent Morris said with a seductive smile. "I'm famished. Work can wait until after lunch." She truly just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Frost.

"How is Jane handling things?" Maura asked once the meal had ended and everyone was enjoying dessert and coffee.

Frost wiped his mouth with his napkin and fixed Maura with a hard look. "I gotta tell you, I'm really worried. Since we've been partners, Jane and I have gone through a lot of things, but I've never, ever seen her so…" He didn't know how to put into words his fears for Jane.

"I know. She is walking a tightrope between…" Maura didn't want to voice her fears either. She loved Jane more than life, but felt her partner was slipping into a darkness that could consume her.

"I think we should be heading to the computer lab. Now." Rebecca said in a voice meant to be obeyed without question. She had spotted Dean and Willows and knew a shit storm was on it's way.

"We need to go now!" Frost said throwing money on the table and moving quickly toward the van. He too had seen the pair. Korsak was not going to like this.

"Fuck!" Ben snarled. He wanted playtime to end so he could get to work. "Is this the fucker causing all the ruckus?" He was a trained sniper not a computer geek.

"Right now, that fucker is in charge of all of us except Detective Frost." Willows warned in a hard voice. "And I suspect he's got the Commissioner's ear as well. So we are not going to do anything stupid. Let's just get in the van and.."

"We aren't running. Everyone sit down and stop looking like naughty children caught eating cookies." Maura ordered. She remained standing with a welcoming smile on her face.

Tricia and Hanna crowded close to Maura. In the few days they had been together, all of the trainees had grown to love Maura. If Dean and Willows wanted Maura, they would have to go through them first. The girls look at Albert and Ben and saw the answer they needed, they were one united group.

Special Agent Gabriel Dean stopped next to Maura and gave her a hard look. His gaze traveled over the entire party. When his gaze rested on Agent Morris he spoke. "Agent Morris, I thought you were on assignment in Langley. And speaking of assignments, aren't these the agents supposed to be helping Dr. Isles with the terrorist cell photos?"

Maura cut him off smoothly. "It's one thing to hear about a program and another to see that program in action. Using simulated scanners is OK as a training tool, but they need to see the actual scanners in action. Speaking of which," Maura gave him a cold look, "When are we going to be taken to the actual lab? The sooner we begin, the sooner we know if these really are terrorists on American soil."

"Or just a training exercise." Frost spoke coolly. He wanted Maura to know he had her back all the way, and from the looks of things all four trainees felt the same.

"Where is Simon?" Agent Willows asked looking form one member of the group to the next. "I don't see him. Did he not make the field trip?"

"Simon wasn't feeling well. He decided to stay back at the lab." Ben spoke up.

"If you'll excuse us. We really shouldn't keep the technicians waiting. I'll see you both back at Langley." Maura said stepping around Dean careful not to let any part of him touch her.

"I'm sure I'll see Simon before you get back. I'll check on him." Willows assured pinning Maura with a cutting look.

"In that case, take him some She-crab soup." Albert added with a grin. "It's his favorite. Said his Mom used to make it for him."

Frost led the group to the waiting police van. "Smooth as silk Dr. Isles. Smooth as silk."

"If you ever get tired of cutting up dead bodies, you have a helluva future in the Bureau." Rebecca added sliding into the seat beside Trica and Hanna.

Ben and Albert settled into the third seat and gave each other a knowing look. "There is going to be hell to pay when we get our asses back."

"Nothing we can't handle." Tricia assured.

"Why are they here in Boston?" Hanna asked curious but also sensing danger.

"That is the million dollar question." Frost allowed pulling into mid-day traffic.

"We have to contact Jane and let her know to watch out for Dean."

"If I read his body language right, you need to watch out for Agent Dean. Dr. Isles." Hanna advised.

Maura turned to look at the couple watching them load into the van. If she had heard their conversation, her blood would have turned to ice. Hanna had read Dean perfectly.

Dean leaned closer to Amanda and whispered. "Make sure Dr. Isles meets with a deadly accident and soon."

OK, let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N I see we are all in agreement that Agent Dean is a problem that needs to be dealt with. He certainly does have a bug up his butt. Maybe Jane can help him remove it. Just so no one is too surprised, there will be death in this chapter. Let me know if you guessed right ****J**** Thanks so much for the great support. I appreciate it and all of you!**

Special Agent Amanda Willows was fourteen years into her career. To say her biological clock was ticking was a major understatement. During the past year, she had begun to feel her life and dreams were exactly on track. Her career was on an upward trajectory. And meeting Special Agent Gabriel Dean had seemed like the answer to her personal goals.

Amanda took a step back and looked into the cold eyes of the man she no longer recognized. The man she had shared body and soul with until the wee hours of the morning. The man she had allowed to drag her into hell. There was no way out of this for one of them. If she refused to kill Dr. Maura Isles, she felt certain that Dean would ruin her career. It was her name on this fake assignment. She had taken the story of the terrorist cell to her superiors knowing they would authorize a covert investigation. Amanda had then recommended Agent Dean to lead the investigation. He was a decorated war hero and the agency's current Golden Boy. It would be her tight ass in the sling not his. No doubt, he would gladly send a hollow point through her brain.

"Dean, we need to get back to the hotel and talk about this." Actually she needed to get him alone in private. Even a Federal Agent had to answer questions if a murder was committed in broad daylight in front of multiple witnesses.

How had he ever found her attractive? Dean glared at the tall red head and felt only revulsion. She was no Jane Rizzoli. When her hand sought his sleeve, he stepped away. If she laid a finger on him, he would snap it off and toss it over the side of the dock. He needed somewhere peaceful to think. Everything was falling down around him. Why the fuck couldn't Maura have stayed in Virginia and played along with the fake assignment. There was no way around it, Dr. Maura Isles had to be silenced. If his true mission came to light, everything he had been working for would be gone in a flash.

"Dean…"

"Go back to the hotel, Amanda. I'll meet you there later." Gabriel tossed a grimace, that he hoped she took for a smile, in her direction and headed for the car. At the last minute he remembered they had driven together from the hotel. "Can you get a taxi?"

"Gabriel, we need to talk. You can't just drop a shit can like that and run away. And no, I didn't bring any cash." Agent Willows ached to pull her service revolver and empty the clip into his face and chest.

Dean fished his wallet from his jacket and gave her several bills. "Take care of the hotel bill with that too, will you. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"Hey cheapskate, the room was $200 bucks." Amanda called loving the angry crimson flush that spread up his throat and face. She smiled when he pressed several more bills into her outstretched hand. This would buy her a nice new gown. She had settled the hotel bill on his credit card as he was showering this morning. If he was going to treat her like a piece of ass off the street, he was going to realize that he had chosen a high priced piece of ass.

Dean slammed the car door glad to be away from the sickly sweet odor of Amanda's perfume and her nasally voice. He had to clear his head, or his business partners were going to make the interviews at GITMO look like playtime at a daycare. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel as the car roared to life. Now he would have to deal with Dr. Isles and Willows. He should have stayed in Afghanistan and let that sick fuck Charles Hoyt kill Jane Rizzoli. The woman had started his life on a downward spiral. Because of one dyke, who was too stupid to know she was a dyke until she was almost killed, he had ruined his life. If he hadn't gone into that bar on that night and started drinking… Nice guys didn't finish last; they just became assholes!

"Where do you think you're going little angry boy?" Amanda pulled her cell from her blazer and placed a call to a secret number. One even the great and powerful Special Agent Golden Boy Dean didn't know about. "This is Willows, I need a to locate a particular phone. Yes it is equipped with a GPS chip. Good, call me when you have the location." Amanda used the phone at the seafood shack and called for a taxi.

"Vanilla, you don't look so happy. Tell Rondo all about it. I can make all your troubles disappear." Rondo sank onto to sofa beside Jane but jumped up as he found the broken spring with his left butt cheek.

"If you tell me where that sack of dog shit Agent Dean is, I'll be happy. Happy to make him disappear!" Jane snapped.

"His lady friend didn't come back with him, but two Escalades full of white dudes in bad suits filled up the joint not ten minutes ago. Isn't he a friend of yours?" Rondo angled his body so his shoulder leaned into Jane's side brushing her breast.

"Where?" Korsak asked reaching for his Kevlar vest and tossing Jane's to her. "How could two Escalades roll up in this neighborhood without us knowing?"

"Korsak, the streets around here are full of Escalades and Navigators and every other high end SUV on the market." Frankie snorted. "Drug dealers and pimps love them."

"Can we please focus on the issue at hand." Jane groaned. "Rondo, where did you see the men in the Escalades?"

Rondo chewed his toothpick for a second looking from Jane to Frankie. "Is this valuable information, Vanilla?" He asked when no cash appeared.

"C'mon Rondo, you can't seriously be shaking us down at a time like this? Besides, I just gave you $20 yesterday." Frankie protested.

"And I gave you $20 the day before that." Chuck said entering the conversation. After spending almost a week chasing trash in The Arms, he was ready for some real action.

Rondo flashed Jane an apologetic smile. "I gave you two hookers and a pretty major drug dealer." he said looking first at Frankie then at Chuck. "This is brand new information."

"How much?" Jane asked pulling money from her jeans.

"I got this." Korsak said stuffing a $50 in Rondo's outstretched hand. "Now, you better give me that in information, or I run you in for extortion."

Amanda parked the rental and did a quick scan of the street and the nearby buildings. Her contact had indeed traced Agent Dean to his business deal. She also had some very interesting voice recordings. At the end of this fiasco, it wasn't going to be her ass in the sling. Using binoculars, she traced the movements of the 12 individuals inside the closed convenience store. A flash of khaki caught her eye. "What the hell? Do you have a death wish buddy?" Amanda watched the man approach the door and shake it, trying to get someone to open the locked door.

"Abort!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. "Abort. I say again, abort!" He sprinted to the back of the store and stood listening for any sound of someone waiting by the back door.

Chuck drew his revolver and fired two shots before a shotgun blast caught him in the chest and threw him into the middle of the street. All hell broke loose as bullets and shotgun blasts shattered windows in the store and the relative quiet of the late evening.

Amanda cursed, but put out a call for back up from any and all local law enforcement agencies in the area. She knew an undercover cop when she saw one. Right now there was a dead one lying not three feet from her car door. Sirens rent the air as squad cars sealed off the streets. She opened her car door and crouched low keeping the door between herself and the direction of the gunfire.

"Chuck!" Korsak was coming around the side of the building when he heard the shot. "Jane, get back up out here now. Frankie, can you see Chuck. Repeat, do you have a visual on Chuck?"

From the opposite side of the building, Frankie made his way to the front corner. He took a steadying breath and slipped his head around the corner. He saw the car with it's door open parked across the street and then the body lying in the street. "He's dead. Repeat, Chuck is dead. Jane you OK?" Frankie called.

The back door creaked open and Dean slipped out. He stood for a second looking in all directions. When he was satisfied, no one was in the alley to see him, he holstered his gun and began walking from the store.

"Going somewhere, Agent Dean?" Jane asked stepping from the shadows created by the trash dumpster. "Seems you're leaving the party a little early. Where you headed?"

Dean took one look in Jane's eyes and knew she would drop him in the street if he made a move for his weapon. "One of them ran out the back. If we hurry, we may catch him."

"Interesting. I didn't see anyone as I came up the alley. Are you sure he went that way?" Jane aimed her Glock at Dean's chest. If he took one wrong breath, she would gladly pull the trigger.

"We gotta find him before he reports back to Agent Willows." Dean tried to look shamefaced, but couldn't pull it off. Instead he looked smug. "Agent Willows is dealing in black market weapons. I've been working undercover here trying to find her buyers."

"Looks like you succeeded." Jane quipped. She didn't believe a word dripping from his lying lips. God, had she really found him the least bit attractive? "Why don't we take a ride back to the PD and you can lay out the details. We can also get a bulletin out for the one you saw get away."

"Jane, you copy?" Korsak called. "Jane, the situation inside the house is contained. Repeat, situation contained."

"Looks like the good guys win today." Dean grinned. He could only hope that everyone had been killed. If not, his head would carry a very high price tag once word got out about this cluster fuck.

Jane waved for Dean to precede her to the front of the store. She walked just to his right watching his face. When they reached the front of the demolished building she saw his features tense and his gun clear his holster. Before, she could take him to the ground he fired one round.

"Janie get down!" Frankie yelled and returned fire. His bullet caught Dean just under the chin and spun him sideways.

"Hold your fire. Everyone hold your damn fire!" Korsak yelled. He rushed to where Dean lay blood gushing from his chin and left cheek. "Get a medic over here!"

Jane dragged her gaze from Dean's prone form to the body sprawled face down on the sidewalk in front of the store. Had Dean been telling the truth about Agent Willows? Jane walked to the still form and turned the body over. Dean's bullet had ripped through the center of Amanda's forehead blowing off a large portion of the top of her skull and most of the left upper side of her once beautiful face.

"What the fuck just happened here?" Korsak asked shaking his head at the carnage and destruction.

"Let's head back to the precinct and get Maura started home. If we ever needed that big brain of hers, now's the time." Besides, she couldn't wait to crawl into bed and wrap her arms around her partner. This was one of those sucky days and she really needed a hug.

So did you guess who was killed? Let me know, curious to hear your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A/N Sorry for the delay in replying to those who gave feedback on Chapter Nine and for posting the follow up. I had a 14 hour work day followed by a 16 hour day and then my got to spend a couple days with one of my sisters. I'll do my best to make this worth the wait though. **

Jane stood just outside the autopsy room watching Maura and Candy complete the external exam of Special Agent Amanda Willows. A smile split her face as she watched the care and respect Maura gave the body.

As a rookie officer, she and the rest of her class at the academy had been sent to view an autopsy. The ME was by all accounts, a reputable and learned member of the medical community and the Police Department. He had given them a very thorough tour of the morgue and had performed a detailed autopsy on a 49 year old female bludgeoned to death by her estranged husband. Jane remembered his voice as being that of a professor ready to retire after many years of teaching. He sounded bored and ready to be doing anything other than dissecting a human being. In fact, the tone of his voice and the impersonal way he touched the body, made Jane feel he was using an anatomically correct mannequin.

"You plan on spending the day there?" Maura whispered causing Jane to start.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. My very first autopsy viewing." Jane allowed her eyes to drink in the sight of Maura in her pressed black scrubs. She longed to remove the sterile cap and run her fingers through the soft curls hidden underneath the fabric.

"We just finished the external. Would you rather Frost or Korsak watch the post?" Maura captured Jane's left hand and linked their fingers.

Dark brown eyes locked onto concerned hazel. Jane took a deep breath and held it for a long minute before answering. "What I want, Dr. Isles, is to pull you in my arms and kiss you breathless."

Dimples embraced the lips Jane wanted to possess. Maura gave a throaty chuckle and pressed close to Jane's chest. She released a small moan As she felt Jane's arms slide around her waist and lock their bodies together. "While I don't think kissing me breathless is a good thing right before an autopsy, I do agree that a kiss is needed. I missed you so much, Jane! I was so scared when Captain Matthews called and explained. He asked me to speak with the other agents before leaving. I couldn't just walk out without a word, they deserved answers."

Jane unlocked her hands allowing them to roam Maura's back and hips. She felt Maura rock their bodies into a closer fit and gave a moan of her own as Maura cradled the back of her head and pulled her head forward sealing their lips. The feel on Maura in her arms and the taste of Maura on her tongue was almost enough to make her forgive Captain Matthews for not bringing Maura home the second Willows had been pronounced dead. She knew she should be in the Captain's office, or BRIC or out in the neighborhood gathering information, but the only place she had to be was right here in Maura's arms. Work could wait, the world could wait. She needed to reconnect and re-charge.

The overly exaggerated clearing of a male throat ended the kiss prematurely. With a muttered curse, Jane pulled away and pinned Frost with a death glare. "This better be more important that what you just interrupted." she growled still keeping Maura in her arms.

"Captain wants you and Frankie to go back to The Arms. Make sure nothing was missed. I get autopsy with the Doc." He had the decency to look away as Jane and Maura shared another quick hot kiss. "

"What about Chuck, who gave the news to his wife?" Jane asked her gaze straying to the double row of stainless doors. She knew the body of Chuck and the arms buyers waited for their turn under Maura's skilled blade.

"Korsak delivered the news. He said she was in bad shape. We got a hat going around to help with the expenses." Frost said his eyes also going to the body storage.

Maura gave Jane's bottom lip a soft nip and stepped out of Jane's arms. The second their bodies parted, she wanted to rush right back into those strong arms. "What about Dean?"

"Don't utter that bastard's name!" Jane snarled. If this gunshot didn't kill him, she might just do it herself. "Doctor said he'd pull through. Frankie's bullet was a through and through. Bastard will be sucking his meals through a straw."

"Agent Willows' lawyer delivered a box of sworn statements, video and voice recordings and other evidence proving that Dean was the arms dealer. She had knowledge of his activities and helped him set up this bogus assignment to separate the two of you. Nothing indicates she was involved in the deals though."

"So what does this all mean exactly? What do Jane and I have to do with Dean dealing arms?" Maura wondered. Her intellect could in no way connect their relationship with Dean selling weapons.

"That is what we still have to figure out." Frost rubbed his chin and admitted. "He refuses to give a statement, hasn't uttered a sound. His lawyer is giving the standard bullshit line."

"Charge him or cut him loose. What does his lawyer say about the evidence from Willows' lawyer?" Jane demanded. If Dean walked away free and clear, she would take matters into her own hands.

"Says, Willows was only trying to shift blame onto his client. Mouthpiece insists Dean was there undercover trying to get solid proof that Willows was the arms dealer. Claims all that stuff her lawyer sent over was manufactured. We got the guys in BRIC going over every line of every document, listening to every voice recording and scanning every second of video."

Jane pulled Maura close and gave her a deep kiss, one that left both of them blushing and Frost visibly uncomfortable. "I'll check in on you every hour on the hour. One of the three of you doesn't pick up, I'm back here in a flash." she promised.

"One hundred and forty-two rounds fired from inside the store and one hundred sixty-one outside. Wanna guess how many of those match Agent Willows weapon?" Frankie asked leaning against a badly damaged door frame.

Jane looked up from the diagram resting across her knees. She had been using the crime scene notes and photos to reconstruct the battle inside the now demolished store. Stifling a yawn, she scrubbed her hands over her face and mouthed the word "Zero."

"Give the lady a prize. Not one single shot matched her service weapon. Now for the bonus round question; how many match Agent Dean's?"

"Obviously the one that took Willows head partially off." Jane thumbed through pages detailing the weapons used in the shooting. "I'm guessing you're going to tell me the shotgun blast that killed Chuck was fired by our good friend Agent Dean."

"No." Frankie gave his sister a satisfied smile and joined her on the floor. "That was from the first DB inside the store."

"OK, Frankie, c'mon stop looking so damn smug and tell me." Kissing Maura in the morgue had only made her realize how much she wanted to just crawl in bed and ravage Maura until they were both satiated or dead themselves.

"All of the dead bodies from inside the store, were killed by Agent Dean. Looks like that brings his final score to eleven."

"Fucker wasn't taking any chances they would talk. My gut tells me we're missing something. What if there was someone else here? Not necessarily someone from the Escalades. Maybe a customer, caught in the mess or someone who worked here. Frankie, I think one got away?" Jane knew ten bodies other than Willows and Chuck waited for autopsy. "I think someone got out alive and we have to find him before Agent Dean does."

Frankie knew his sister well enough to know she would chew on the problem until she found a resolution. "Let's go over everything again."

"We know Dean set up the meeting here."

"The goons Rondo saw showed up for the meeting."

"Agent Willows was parked out on the street. Was she part of the sale too, or was she trailing Dean?"

"Funny you should ask," Frank grinned. He pulled his notepad from his pocket and flipped to a particular page. "Angelo, that owns the seafood shack called in a report about a man and woman having a fight in the parking lot. The same man and woman who showed up when Maura and the feds were having lunch with Frost."

"A physical fight, or just screaming cursing?" Jane asked for clarification.

"Angelo said the woman was pissed at being left to take a taxi and was demanding money. Angelo said he called it in because it looked like the woman wanted to draw her weapon."

"Dean slipped Willows to make his meeting with the buyers. How did she find him? No way she could have slipped a transmitter in the car with him watching. Doubtful she could have hidden one on his person either."

Frankie stared at the floor a minute then snapped his fingers. "She could have traced his cell phone. Frost says as long as the phone's on and the chip isn't removed…"

"So she had a contact at the bureau locate him. Did she go to confront him, or did she plan on getting a piece of the deal?"

"My money's on finding him. She was the first to call in back up." Frankie smacked his forehead and drew an imaginary light bulb above his head. "She told dispatch there were twelve individuals inside the store. So you're right. Someone out there knows everything that went down here."

Jane high fived her brother. Frankie truly was going to make an excellent detective. Someday. She lightly punched his shoulder. "Excellent, I'll make a detective out of you yet little brother. Now we just gotta find out who traced Dean's phone. And who was the lucky one that got away."

Maura finished the autopsy on Chuck and signed the release allowing his body to be picked up and taken to the funeral home. She didn't know Chuck very well, but had enjoyed teasing Jane by talking about how fit and in-shape the other Detective had been. She felt her heart breaking for Chuck's wife. How difficult it must be to sit at home waiting for your husband/wife to return after a day of putting their life on the line. She couldn't imagine the grief and loss when the door opened to reveal the Captain or another officer with news that the loved one wouldn't be coming home ever again.

"I promise you, Chuck. Jane and I will figure out what happened." She placed a gentle hand on the sheet covering his shoulder and gave a final goodbye. She walked into her office and stood looking with tear filled eyes at a picture of Jane, Chuck and her in the gym. Frankie was truly a good photographer. He had captured all three of them smiling and full of life.

"You OK?" Jane asking coming to stand just behind Maura, close enough to feel her body heat, but not actually touching.

"Oh Jane," Maura whispered turning and pulling Jane close. She buried her face in the familiar comfort of soft tan skin and breathed the scent she knew belonged only to Jane. "I just want to go home, crawl in bed and never let you out of my arms."

Jane pressed a kiss to the soft curls brushing her cheek. She lifted Maura's chin in one hand and used her other to wipe away tears sliding down Maura's cheeks. "I know Baby. Me too."

"I know I'm being selfish, Jane. It's just…" Maura sniffled and looked over her shoulder at the table where Chuck's body had lain. "I know your job is dangerous. Hoyt almost killed you. You shot yourself to … Bobby.." Maura stopped trying to be brave and let the tears fall.

"You have to believe that I want nothing more than to take you home and show you how much I love you." Jane's normally deep voice dropped even lower.

"I do. I know you love me, Jane. I do." Maura traced the lips she wanted to feel on her own with a proprietary fingertip. She could sense the question hiding behind Jane's concern. "We both have work to do."

"We do. But…"

Maura pulled away and walked to her office for a tissue. She removed the last of the tears and gave Jane a promising smile. "You came to ask me something. Sorry I de-railed your train of thought."

"One thing I never stop thinking about is you, Maura." Jane assured with a saucy wink. "But yeah, what can you tell me about Agent Rebecca Morris? You worked with her on the fake case right?" Jane had followed Maura into her office and was resting one lean hip against the corner of Maura's desk.

"Jane, if you have questions about Agent Morris, why not ask Frost?" Maura asked not able for once to allow rational thought to dominate her. She was still feeling the heady effect of Jane's arms and scent.

Pride filled her at dominating Maura's thoughts, she could ride this high for the rest of the night. Jane gave her a dazzling smile and asked, "If Frost wanted to know about me, would he ask you or Korsak?"

"Oh…I see." Maura blushed and began telling Jane her impressions of Agent Morris. She didn't feel it necessary to tell Jane how attractive she had found Agent Rebecca Morris or that the feeling was mutual. Attraction was one thing, but love was everything.

"You mentioned the other agents. I need their names. Gonna have Frost and Korsak help check them out. Someone tracked Dean for Agent Willows. We have to know who and what their connection is to this case."

"Simon." Maura said with absolute certainty.

**Looking forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A/N Thank you for all of the excellent reviews, I truly appreciate all of you! This chapter will center on Agent Dean and how he got involved in the arms dealing and why he decided to drag Maura into the mix… other than the obvious of course ****J**** I hope you enjoy. This will also show the murky depths my mind will sink into.**

A decorated war veteran. An agent on the fast track to becoming Director of the FBI. Handcuffed to a hospital bed with half his jaw blown off and tubes in every orifice of his body. What insane bug up his ass had lead him here. Fucking male pride. No that was the easy answer. He had made informed conscious choices to get to this point in time. He had put things in motion that only he controlled. If he were being honest with himself, this wasn't his first time making dangerous choices. Were his… friends? Special Agent Gabriel Dean didn't have friends. He had co-workers and agents under his command. Had those around him been correct in saying he had a death wish? Did he flirt with danger? Sure everyone pushed the envelope to a degree. You couldn't be a soldier or an FBI agent without dancing with Lady Death.

She wasn't ready for someone like him. What the fuck did that mean? A couple quick kisses in a bar and she was literally kissing him off. Hell he hadn't even seen her naked. Had never traced mindless patterns on her supple tan skin. Had never filled her tight wet sheath with his rock hard cock.

"Melvin, I need a double. Keep them coming." Dean barked lurching to a booth at the rear of the bar. He tore off his tie and threw it on the floor. His jacket found a home on the opposite bench.

"Listen Pal, I appreciate the business, but you need to slow down." Melvin placed a double whiskey on the scarred table top and stood looking down at the drunken angry man. He didn't know Dean, but remembered him from a party for Agent Morris. Maybe he should call Morris and tell her to come get her fellow agent.

"You need to mind your own fucking business, Pal!" Dean struggled to stand and glared at the bar owner. "If I want to drink the entire supply of this and every bar in town, you go get it and pour it all nice and neat for me in a pretty glass."

"Mel, we'll make sure the nice Agent gets home safely. Keep his drinks coming." A tall man with a shock of white hair standing straight on top of his head slid into the booth across from Dean. "Sit down, friend and enjoy you're drink. Melvin is the Mother Hen type. Just thinking of your safety."

"Fuck him and his Mother." Dean mumbled dropping back into the booth and slamming his head against the side wall. How many drinks…five, six, seven?

"Now, don't get all riled at Melvin. He's a good guy." The man drained his own drink and hailed another. "I'm not a fancy assed shrink or anything, but I think you got woman troubles."

"Don't take a fucking degree to figure that out. Nor does it take a specially trained federal agent." Dean snarled. "We both know why I'm drinking, what's your story friend?"

"I got woman troubles too." The man held up his glass waiting to toast, "I'm thinking we can help each other."

"Sorry, I'm not a pimp." Dean downed another double and felt his eyes glazing. Maybe it was time to call a cab.

"White meat or dark?"

"What?" Dean lifted his head and forced his eyes to focus on the grinning face opposite him. A wicked gleam turned dull blue eyes into blazing torches of promise.

"Blonde or brunette? Pink nipples or dusky rose? Pearl pussy lips or mocha?" The man waggled his white eyebrows like a movie villain. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Vince."

Dean made a second attempt to take the large calloused hand held out to him. After another failed grasp, he waved the hand away and mumbled. "Sorry, thought drunker than I was. Dean Agent Gabriel. Meet me nice ya."

"What say I pour you into a taxi and we talk after you've had a nice nap Special Agent Gabriel Dean."

"Nap, you thank." Dean tried to stand only to find himself lying face down on the floor. Vince and two dark haired body builder types lifted Dean and walked him to a waiting sedan outside the bar.

A thousand jackhammers pounded a rhythm in his head. The next time he decided to drink because of a fucking woman he was going to eat his service revolver! "Fuck, how much did I drink?"

"You want coffee baby?" A strange male voice asked a hand sliding up hid ribs and around to rub his nipple.

"Wh..where am I? Who the hell are you?" Dean moaned trying to hold his head together by pressing his hands over his ears and squeezing with all his strength.

"You beast!" The fingers released his nipple and slapped him hard. "I know you were drunk, but no one has ever forgotten fucking Renaldo! Get the fuck out of my bed, you asshole!"

"Is that your dick in my ass?" Dean roared leaping from the bed. He growled as a slight burning sensation replaced the hard flesh being ripped from his anus. "Why were you fucking me you fucking queer?" In a second leap, Dean threw himself back across the bed and slammed his fist into the pouting lips of a pre-op transsexual.

Blow after blow landed on the thin young man pinned beneath Dean's furious fists. A sickening crack filled the room as the boy's head struck the floor and blood spattered Dean, the bed skirt, the floor and the furniture. After another two useless blows, Dean stopped swinging and sat on the still body staring at his bloody hands.

"What the fuck have I done?" He lifted his hand toward his chest thinking to wipe the blood on his clothing. When his hand touched sweaty flesh, he gagged and forced himself to stand. Halfway to the bathroom he lost the battle and spewed vomit all over the hall.

Clapping hands brought a measure of sanity. Dean turned and found Vince and the other three men from the bar leaning casually against the wall watching with glee filled eyes.

"So the brunette was a fucking tranny?" Dean raged changing direction and rushing at the four men.

Vince laughed and easily stepped out of the path of a furious Dean. "Renaldo was simply a means to get you on my team. Tell me Special Agent Dean, do you like amateur porn?"

Fuck! Dean screamed in his mind. He stumbled to a halt and sank onto his knees. He had been taped having sex with a shemale. His career was over. Once this hit the web, he would be forced out of the bureau. "What do you want?" He whispered covering his face with still bloody hands. "Just tell me what you want in exchange for the master video."

"Amazing how quickly shock can sober one up and even clear a hangover of all cobwebs isn't it?" Vince asked with a smile any self respecting Great White Shark would envy.

"Just tell me what you want." Dean said defeated.

"May I buy you a drink?" Dean asked sliding onto the stool next to a tall blonde.

"Agent Dean, I'm capable of buying my own drinks."

A puzzled look crossed his face. "You know me?" He sipped his ginger ale and studied the woman. Early thirties. Career oriented. Seriously in shape. She was no Jane Rizzoli, but then was only one…Forget that bitch! "How is it that a beautiful woman like you knows an old grunt like me?"

"Modesty doesn't become you Agent Dean." Amanda Willows said finishing her bloody Mary. "You are a legend in the bureau. I've attended many of your lectures. Also, your military record is stellar."

Dean hung his head shame washing over him. After the past few hours, he no longer deserved to be called a legend. As for his military career, that was tarnished beyond repair. "Modesty isn't something I feel. So, do I get an introduction?" He would treat this like any other mission. His only objective was getting Agent Willows in his bed and under his thumb.

"Special Agent Amanda Willows." Amanda offered her hand and gave a genuine smile. Was it possible handsome, available Agent Dean was really interested in her?

"I'm not really in the mood to drink tonight. Any chance we can get out of here and go to my place?" Dean whispered leaning close allowing his lips to brush the soft shell of her ear.

Had he just asked her back to his place for sex? Even if he was the worst lay in history, this was exactly the boost her career needed. If he did have skills in the bedroom, she was in the mood to start a family. Amanda smiled and leaned into the soft lips still brushing her ear. Thank you Mr. Anonymous caller for telling her to be at the bar tonight. She didn't want to think Dean was a dirty agent, but he had been seen leaving the bar with known arms buyers. This was going to be great for her career. If she could tie squeaky clean Super Agent Dean to viscous arms dealer Vince Krauss her name would join the ranks of Super Badass agents. She was not only interested in getting to know Agent Dean, she would bring his dirty ass down and lock on the handcuffs herself!

"I think we are on the same page, Agent Dean. But how about we go to my place?"

Looking back having unprotected sex with a Shemale wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. If only he had put on his pants and left. There were a million non-lethal ways to get that video.

Now he lay waiting for his world to implode. It would have been better if Frank Rizzoli had taken a kill shot. If he had access to his service revolver….


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A/N The previous chapter has been my favorite in this story, so far. Agent Dean is my least favorite, OK, I dislike that character from eyelash to toenail. Now it's time to learn a little more about the other players in this devious game.**

"I made a blood promise on my husband's grave that the bastard would pay with his life. A blood promise is always kept. Always." Albert said draining his fourth beer. Simon needed to pull his head out of his ass and set the plan in motion. Time was a luxury they didn't have. If Dean was exposed as a dirty cop, they would never be able to exact justice for their loved ones.

"Special Agent Gabriel Dean is a fucking monster. He killed my sister in cold blood, just like he killed your Renaldo. His hands are covered in their blood. No matter how many criminals he catches. No matter how many medals he wins in battle. He is, and always will be a cold blooded killer! If only Officer Frank Rizzoli had taken a kill shot, this conversation wouldn't be happening."

"On this we agree. But Simon, we can't just put a bullet in the back of his head. Someone found out about the arms deals. You need to use those skills you keep bragging about and find out who tipped off that bitch Boston homicide detective. No way did she just conveniently show up and ruin the day. You said Amanda called you to locate Dean. If she didn't know where the deal was going down, I find it beyond coincidence that Dean told the Boston PD. We have to know all the players in this game. "

The two men stopped talking as Melvin left the bar and limped to their table. "You guys want another Last call fellas?" Melvin asked giving a pointed look at the clock over the bar. For the past two hours he had kept busy with his bar chores, but always his eyes and ears followed every movement and sound the two men in the corner made. The second he heard Special Agent Gabriel Dean's name, he placed a call to an old friend.

"No. Thank you." He was already late getting back to the base. If anyone saw him sneaking back in, there would be questions. Now was not the time for Q&A. Soon, but not now. Simon stood and pulled a couple bills out of his wallet. He tossed them on the table and gave Albert a meaningful look.

"Time to go, I guess." Albert also dropped money on the table and scooted from the hard wooden bench. "See ya later Melvin."

Neither man spoke until they were locked in the cab of Albert's pick up. "Is paranoia setting in, or did Melvin seem especially nosy tonight?" Simon asked buckling his safety belt. "Come to think of it, the last time we met in the Red Buoy that old man was just as nosy."

"Do not sit there and tell me you didn't gather intel on him. I swear I'll empty my Glock in to your skull right here in this parking lot." Albert opened and closed tense hands around the steering wheel. All it would take was one stupid mistake. Just one slip.

"Of course, I checked him out. He's a retired wise guy. Don't be so damn jumpy." Simon gave a startled oomph as the air whooshed out of his lungs. He grabbed his stomach and fought waves of nausea.

"You stupid fucking asshole! There is no such thing as a retired wise guy! Who did he work for?" Albert curled his fingers ready to deliver another blow.

"Bas…Bastard." Simon wiped sweat from his brow and ran his slick hands down the legs of his pants. "He was…the driver…for Paddy Doyle back in the day. When Paddy Doyle retired, Melvin retired."

Albert slammed his fist into Simon's solar plexus and watched in satisfaction as the other man doubled over spewing bloody froth from his lips. "You fucking ass. Paddy Doyle is Maura Isles biological father. I put my future in the hands of an absolute moron. Patrick Doyle will move heaven and earth to keep his daughter safe."

When he could breath again, he dragged in burning lungs of precious air. "So you think Doyle has the tape of Renaldo and Dean?" Simon asked using the tail of his shirt to wipe his mouth.

"That's what we're going to find out from Melvin. Stay in this truck. If you step one toe outside, I'll bury your remains in a shallow grave and leave you for the animals." Albert pulled his Glock from the glove box and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans. "And the fucking bodies just keep piling up."

Doyle stood in deep shadow he watched from the shade of an oak tree and waited until Albert stepped into the bar, then casually took out a cigarette and a gold lighter. As the tip glowed red, Simon was stripped from the truck and dragged to a black Lincoln Town Car. Once he was safely in the trunk bound and gagged wearing a stylish black hood, Doyle made a show of glancing at his watch. In less than two minutes, Albert was nestled next to his associate and the car was tearing from the parking lot lights out.

Jane scrubbed both hands over her face and blew out a tired breath. "Maura, honey we have to…"

"No Jane. We don't. I can't believe Frost came to you with this when I expressly asked him to speak only with me." Maura paced the floor twisting the ring on the third finger of her right hand. She had counted on Frost to deliver the email from Simon directly to her. She felt certain that the arms deal and the fake assignment were linked. She had asked Simon to see if he could find anything on Dean's buyers and send it in an email to Frost. Simon had done as she asked, but Frost took the email to Jane and Jane had come home angry.

"Maura, Frost hell all of us are trying to protect you. Did you read Korsak's report? These guys are suspected of buying and selling military weapons all over the globe. These are some really bad guys. Maura, we need help in taking them down. Help from someone other than hand picked agents by Dean himself."

Not one to raise her voice or participate in arguments, Maura felt wildly out of her element. She advocated all parties presenting their views in a civilized format. Everyone speaking in even modulated tones. Loud arguments caused her to fidget and Maura despised fidgeting.

"I don't need to you protect me. Jane, I'm a responsible, resourceful adult."

"Maura sweetie, I'm a cop. It's part of my job to protect. I'm kinda wired that way. Besides, you're my…"

"Stop trying to charm your way out of this Jane. I'm not someone in need of saving."

Jane glared at the ringing phone. This was not the time to be pulled to another crime scene. She had to make Maura understand the level of danger they faced. She found herself wishing she knew how to get in touch with Patrick Doyle. Did Maura still have the phone Doyle had given her?

"Hello." Maura snapped answering on the fifth ring.

"Who is it?" Jane whispered reading the concern in her partner's eyes.

"I'm on the way to the airport right now, Agent Morris. Thank you for calling."

"No way. You are not going back to that den of vipers, Maura." Jane moved to put her hands on Maura's shoulders and was met with a cold hazel glare.

"Simon risked his career to help me get in touch with Frost. He needs my help, and I'm happy to give it. I'll call you once I get to Langley." Maura stepped around Jane heading to the bedroom to pack.

Jane spun on her heel and crossed the room in quick strides. She stopped in front of Maura needing to touch her again, but afraid to push her luck. "Maura, please don't take this the wrong way. You are a Medical Examiner. Crazy smart, but what can you do that a whole building of spies can't?" This was a trap. Jane felt it in the marrow of her bones. "Baby, I'm begging you not to go. Let me send Frost. Please, don't go."

Jane stood hands extended in front of her willing Maura to take them. If Maura went to Langley, she was going to be alone and unarmed. In two strides, Jane had Maura held close against her chest. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. This all started with Dean, he sent you to Langley and me to the projects. There's so much more going on than arms dealing. I need you here with me. I need to know you're safe, and I need to…"

"So you expect me to ignore a request for help? Tell me Jane, would you?" Maura looked into the turbulent dark depths pleading with her to stay. "If Agent Morris had asked for your help, would you deny her?" Maura asked speaking into the warm firm flesh she wanted to feel and taste.

Dr. Isles did not fight fair. "Maura, c'mon. That's not fair. It's my job." Jane decided to fight fire with fire. "What if I decided I wanted to perform an autopsy? Would you hand over your scalpel and tell me to go for it?" Jane asked speaking into the soft waves of honey blonde pressed under her chin.

"It's not the same." Maura argued. "You don't have the skill necessary to perform and autopsy." She pushed out of Jane's arms and moved to stand in the center of the bedroom. Why couldn't they just fall into bed and lose themselves in each other?

"And you don't have the skill necessary to investigate… whatever the hell's going on in Langley. Maura, you are a genius, but you're not a trained investigator." Jane followed but didn't try to pull Maura back into her arms. She too wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and kiss every inch of freckle covered skin on her lover's tempting body.

"So I don't have the ability for critical thinking? I suppose also my powers of keen observation are of no use." Did Jane really feel her skills were lacking? What about all the cases they had solved together?

"It takes more than the ability to reason and being detail oriented." Jane knew Maura was thinking of past cases and the assistance she had provided. This was a no win situation. She was either going to be sleeping on the couch tonight, or in her very lonely apartment. Neither appealed to her. No wonder she had stayed single so long.

The two stood glaring at each other nostrils flaring and chests heaving. Jane scrubbed both hands over her face and finger combed her long wavy hair. She wanted nothing more than to pull Maura into her arms and fall into bed. After a good night's sleep they would both wake to find this a horrible dream. She hated fighting with Maura.

"You didn't answer my question." Maura said too quietly.

"One of the things I love most about you is your loyalty. Baby, let's just call Frost give him the details and let him handle this, OK?" Jane pleaded. "Frost and Agent Morris have history, he can handle whatever she needs." A disturbing thought squirmed it's way into her heart. "Maura, is there any other reason you want to go to Langley?"

"Such as?" Maura asked wondering why her cheeks felt hot. She loved Jane. Jane loved her. They were a committed couple. Sure Agent Rebecca Morris was attractive, but that wasn't why… was it? Had Rebecca called her for personal reasons?

"Maura, I would trust your instincts. If you asked me not to step into an obvious trap, I would listen." Jane noted the flushed cheeks and the full bottom lip being worried between perfect teeth. Had she just lied to her girlfriend? Would she walk away from a plea for help?

"So if I asked you to let the FBI handle Dean and his arms dealing you would walk away no questions asked?" She wasn't fighting to go to Agent Morris, she was simply being logical. His was not the time to let emotions rule her head. This was a simple case of offering assistance to a friend in need.

"Maura, I can't walk away from this case. Frankie, Korsak, Chuck and me walked into a gun battle. Chuck ended up on your table and Frankie shot Dean." Jane studied the woman she loved more than life. Maura truly wanted to go to Langley. Had she been reading their relationship all wrong? Maybe they were just friends and the lines had gotten blurred from being in so many extreme situations together.

"The entire time I was in Langley, all I thought about was getting home to you. Simon played a major role in getting me home, Jane. I can't just ignore this. If there's anything I can do to help find him, I have to do it." Maura stepped toward Jane and found herself fighting tears as Jane stepped away.

Jane drew a shaky breath and blinked rapidly trying to keep her own tears from falling. "Just be careful OK." Jane jammed her hands in her pockets to keep from grabbing for Maura. She gave a bleak grin and walked to the night stand. She gathered her badge, gun and keys and left without another word. Seems she had a lot of thinking and evaluating to do.

"Jane!" Maura wailed as the front door closed with a final thud. "Oh Jane, where are you going?"

Ok guys, feel free to tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A/N With Paddy Doyle in the picture things are bound to get serious and quickly. With Maura in danger Paddy comes out to protect his daughter. He aligns with someone else determined to keep Maura safe.**

"I know you don't want to throw away your career. Just tell me what happened and I'll do everything in my power to help you." Jane brushed several dark hairs off Dean's forehead. "You got everyone in your corner. Hell, even the Mayor is on your side."

Dean fought through the haze of pain killers and found the small notebook he had been using to "talk". He gave Jane a desperate look full of so many unsaid things then began to write. "No one can help me, Jane. Just leave it alone."

For another ten minutes Jane sat on the side of the bed alternately begging and reasoning. In the end, neither Special Agent Dean nor his lawyer would say anything about the shoot out. Jane gave a tired sigh and waved a final good bye. Whatever happened next in this case would be at the federal level. She and Korsak were going to have to put the pieces together themselves. If they could find them all. Just as she was pulling from the parking garage, she got a call that had her speeding from the hospital and out to the airport.

Maura stepped onto the tarmac and straight into the welcoming arms of Rebecca Morris. The curvy agent held the medical examiner a little too close a little too long. Maura returned the warm kiss on both cheeks and pulled an arms length away to look into serious grey eyes. She didn't know why Rebecca had called to ask her to help locate Simon, but looking in those worried grey eyes, she knew this was anything but a pleasant visit.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from Boston, but…" Rebecca dropped her gaze and let her shoulders lose their stiff posture. "Agent Dean was involved in dealing arms, well not actually in dealing. He kept the true arms dealers safe. Maura, I…we need your help. There are so many things I need to tell you. I guess we should have told you when you were here, but we didn't expect things to get so out of hand so quickly. Amanda said she had everything under control. She gave us no reason to think anything else. I'm sorry I'm rattling a hundred miles an hour."

"So Jane is correct." Maura whispered. A finger of worry left a trail of goose bumps along her spine. She would have to call Jane and fill her in on the details. No matter how secret this was, Maura was not about to leave Jane in the cold. She closed her eyes recalling the look of hurt in Jane's eyes. "Where did Agent Willows fit in all this?"

A crooked smile shadowed Rebecca's face. She genuinely liked Dr. Maura Isles and hated knowing she had involved her in this deadly game. But it was too late to turn back the clock now. Hard decisions had been made. They had to stick to the plan. It was the only way any of them would survive. "Can we go somewhere and have a private conversation? It's not safe to talk at Headquarters. There's a little bar just down the road."

"You said Simon was missing. What happened?" Maura asked needing answers. There were too many missing pieces to this crazy puzzle. "Is Simon involved in the arms deals?"

Rebecca stepped close enough to put her hand on Maura's shoulder. She fought to convey feelings she couldn't put into words. So much had gone so wrong so quickly. "Please Maura. I'll explain everything, but not here."

Tears beaded on long lashes bare of mascara or other edifice. Pain, raw and devastating filled the eyes boring into hers. Without conscious thought, Maura pulled Rebecca into her arms and rubbed tiny circles over the tense muscles. "I think we do need to talk." But Maura was going to have a lot more than talking to do to make things right with someone else. Had she looked behind her, she would have seen the very woman she had been thinking about stepping off a small private jet.

"Mother fucker!" Jane swore savagely. She quickly stepped back into the plane praying the two embracing women hadn't heard or seen her. She took a minute to get her breathing under control then stepped back to the open door. A man in a black suit was standing beside a gleaming black Town Car. Jane drew another bracing breath and turned to look for the two women. Empty tarmac. So Maura had come running to…She couldn't think about that now. Patrick Doyle had called saying he had information that would help keep Maura safe. More than anything in the world, Jane lived to keep Maura safe. Though right now all she wanted to do was pull Maura across her lap and give her a hard spanking.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Doyle said stepping out of the car as Jane approached. He had a team of men following Maura and Agent Morris. Right now, he needed to spend time with Detective Rizzoli and a couple new friends. He nodded and a mountain of a man stepped from the driver's side to take Jane's overnight bag and stow it in the now empty trunk. "Thank you for coming so quickly Detective Rizzoli. I trust you had a good flight?"

"It was fine, thank you. I just left the hospital. Had an interesting conversation with Dean. Well, with his lawyer. Bastard refuses to say anything." Jane settled into the luxurious leather seat and nodded when Doyle offered a beer. "Did you see Maura just now?"

"My daughter will be safe. I have eyes on her at all times. As for Agent Dean forget Dean, he's a side note. A minnow who tried to swim with the sharks and got in water way too deep for him. However, there is one major player left to deal with. I'm thinking we can round him up if we work together. There's just one thing Detective. You may not agree with my methods, but I assure this is the best way."

"There always is something. Please tell me I'm not going to have to arrest you." Jane said taking a welcome sip of the MGD 64.

Paddy the driver and a bald hulk of a man led Jane inside a small brick home less than 10 miles from the airport. Once the door was locked and all the blinds pulled, two men were pulled into the living room. Black hoods covered their heads and their hands were bound behind their backs. The limo driver and baldy removed the hoods and shoved the men onto wooden kitchen chairs.

"If you guys are as smart as you think you are, you will answer truthfully. Should you lie…" The bald man pulled a small cloth bag out of a closet near the front door. He removed an array of knives, clippers and pliers. "You don't want to lie to me."

She was a sworn officer of the law. She couldn't let Doyle and his men torture these two…An idea swam into focus. Doyle would go to any lengths to protect Maura, and Jane would willingly look the other way to keep her partner safe. "Are you Simon?" Jane asked the shorter man. "And you must be Albert or Ben," These were two of the agents dean had assigned to work with Maura. She had a sneaky suspicion these two knew everything that Dean refused to tell.

"The lady asked you a question." Paddy said in a quiet dangerous voice. He nodded and baldy took a step closer to Simon. "Answer her."

"Yes. I'm Simon. Look, we just want the tape. That's all, just the tape. This got all confused and fucked up. No one was supposed to get hurt. We didn't know Dean was running guns. I swear."

"What tape?" Jane demanded moving to stand on the other side. Even looking death in the face, Simon was lying. He knew quite a lot, and he was going to talk.

"The tape of that bastard Dean killing my Renaldo! He was only supposed to be taped having sex. Once the tape was made, our debt would be paid and we were going to Mexico." Albert screamed. "The motherfucker beat him to death. He killed my heart and soul. I want to make him pay for that."

"Easy there honey." The driver said patting Albert on the shoulder. "That tape is safe. You cooperate with us and you can have your lover's last performance."

"What fucking tape? Who is this Renaldo? Does he have anything to do with the arms deals?" Jane demanded. She was seriously playing catch up.

Paddy nodded at the two men now tied securely to the chairs. "Our friend Albert here is… was a Special Forces Sniper. Seems he had a little gambling problem that got quite out of hand. His boyfriend, Renaldo, was a high priced hooker. Seems this stupid pair decided to go to a loan shark. The two lover boys agreed to a little game of set up to pay off their debt."

The bald man took over the story. "Our boy Simon, was caught hacking into private DOD files. His big sister, one Special Agent Amanda Willows stupidly came to his rescue. She put her career on the line by going to one Special Agent Gabriel Dean for help in covering up little brother's screw up."

"Instead of helping her, Dean involved her in his stupid scheme to cover up the arms deals." Simon spoke for the first time. "Dean knew he had to get you out of Boston, or out of the picture. He knew if he separated you and Dr. Isles, your attentions would be on getting back to each other. It was perfect when Dr. Isles asked me to help get messages back to partner without Agent Dean knowing. "

"So Dean was funneling his deals through Boston and wanted to keep the Boston PD out of it. There are still a lot of missing pieces to this puzzle."

"All you need to know is there is one very dangerous shark still swimming in the waters off Boston." Paddy looked from Jane to Simon. "One of these fine agents knows the name of our friend and as soon as they give it to us, they can resign from the FBI and disappear."

"What the fucking difference does it matter if you kill us or he kills us?" Albert moaned dropping his head onto his chest. Even if Doyle gave him the tape, he couldn't get to Dean. The ex-golden boy was in police custody. As soon as he was fit to travel, the FBI would escort him to a federal holding cell.

The bald thug selected a carving knife and with a flick of his wrist opened Albert's right cheek to the bone. The driver selected his own weapon and approached Simon who began screaming and thrashing on the chair.

"Doyle, stop this!" Jane yelled pulling her Glock and moving it from the driver to the other muscle. "I can't let you torture these idiots."

"You think you can arrest them and they will sing like canaries?" Doyle chuckled.

"I only heard a voice on the phone." Albert moaned. Tears poured down his face. The pain in his heart at not being able to avenge Renaldo ate at him more than the pain of his filleted cheek.

"You got a number for this voice?" Paddy asked his tone silken.

"It's in my phone. Look in the contacts under Uncle Sam."

Doyle nodded at Baldy and waited patiently as the phone was pulled from the cloth bag and checked. With a nod from Paddy the two men were released and their phones and weapons returned to them. "Do with this what you will." Doyle approached the wounded man and held out his hand a disc on his palm.

Albert took the disc held out to him and looked up at Doyle. "Is this…"

"It's the original. Do what you need to do and get out of the country."

"Wait a minute." Jane protested.

"You and I have another meeting. Our business here is finished." Doyle looked Jane in the eye and said in as low voice. "Maura needs us."

Ok, let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A/N Seems like everyone is wrapped up somehow in this mess with Agent Dean. We are about to find out a little more about how Agent Morris got tangled in this web.**

**I have to say you guys keep inspiring me to try and find ways to shock/surprise/delight you. Thank you to everyone reading and taking this twisted journey with me. I am grateful.**

Maura sat in the passenger seat desperately trying to put the pieces in place. She had felt the muzzle of Agent's Morris' service weapon brush against her back as the other woman escorted her to the requisite non-descript government vehicle. Her senses were on fire signaling that Rebecca was a major player, not a victim in this web of deceit.

"I'm truly sorry things are working out this way, Maura. May I call you Maura?" Rebecca took her eyes off the road long enough to give an honest look of apology. "It was never my intent for anyone to get hurt."

"Please, call me Maura. I think we're beyond being formal. I feel our interpersonal relationship is closer than that of mere association. Genuine intimacy grew while we were working on the facial recognition…" Maura stopped speaking and looked at her tangled fingers. She was shaking with fear.

"About that," Rebecca began and then stopped. She too was at a loss for words.

"Jane calls it "Google Speak. When I ramble on and on with facts. It's a nervous habit. Sorry."

The light turned red and Rebecca stopped. She put the car in gear and turned to grasp Maura's clenched hands. "I genuinely like you. Knowing…It's killing me. Dean, Amanda, well they were collateral damage. I knew some people would be lost when I started this, but you… You were never supposed to get this close."

"We aren't going to the bar are we Rebecca?" Maura fought to keep her voice from quaking. She was sending prayers left and right that she could convince Rebecca that killing her was not the right move. Where was Jane and the cavalry to save her?

"No Maura. We aren't going to the Red Buoy. You see, you were never supposed to get back to Boston alive. Thing is, I really do like you. Killing you became a job I couldn't do. When the order came to… I couldn't kill you."

"Did Agent Dean order you to kill me?" Maura asked trying not to sound desperate. She had to hold it together. She had been in dangerous situations before. Hadn't she attacked Angie Alexander with a stiletto?

"No. You and I have a lot more in common than you think, Maura. My dad is a gangster too. Agent Dean was being blackmailed. Seems he got extremely drunk one night after your homicide detective rejected him. My Father and his pals found Agent dean in a very compromising situation with a male prostitute. When Agent Dean woke and found the prostitute still servicing him, he beat the poor fool to death with his bare hands."

"This is how your Father got Dean to look the other way on the arms deals."

"Yes. Poor Amanda got tangled in two different webs."

"She was in love with Dean." Maura guessed.

"Very much so. But, she was also a dedicated career girl. Marrying Dean would have been great for her career. Too bad Dean was still carrying a torch for Rizzoli." Rebecca laughed a short hard laugh and pulled onto the side of the road. "There's a clearing a quarter mile in, that's where we're going."

Maura took a deep breath and turned to look her captor in the eye. The extremely large opening of a Glock was pointed at her head. At this range, any shot would be a kill shot. "Rebecca, you can't just walk me into the woods and shoot me."

The gun lowered and Rebecca shot out her free hand. She grasped Maura by the nape of the neck and pulled her roughly forward. "Don't you get it. I can't kill you. I've been ordered to twice and I can't." She looked deep into frightened hazel and sighed a sound so full of heartbreak that Maura didn't resist when Rebecca pulled her even closer and sealed their lips.

Jane was going to kill her for kissing another woman. Why did she always have to make out with crazed women who wanted nothing more than to murder her? Maura fought her instinct to pull away and allowed Rebecca to deepen the kiss. She willingly offered her tongue when the red head sought to pull it into her mouth. She would do whatever was necessary to buy enough time for her woman to come find her and take her home. _Please let me stall for enough time. I know Jane is coming. She has to come. We can't end like this, I have to tell her how much I love her._

"You taste delicious." Rebecca murmured when she finally ended the kiss and released Maura. "I wish I could let you go, but things have gone too far."

Fighting the urge to wipe her hands across her lips, Maura initiated touch by cupping Rebecca's chin and turning her face to lock their gazes. "Amanda is dead. Dean is refusing to talk."

"Albert is still out there on the loose looking for an opportunity to even the score for his husband Renaldo, the man Dean murdered. Simon is looking for justice for his sister's murder. Did you know Amanda was his sister, Maura?"

That knocked the wind out of her. "No, I didn't. Rebecca, if they take a life…"

"I know. It will be revenge not justice. But that doesn't cover the rest of us. Our secrets are still there waiting to be uncovered."

"Secrets?" Maura began only to be silenced by a voice she loved.

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli. You are surrounded. Open the window and toss out the weapon."

Jane! Maura's heart leapt into her throat. Jane was here now and everything was going to be…

Shots rang out from three different directions. Puffs of dirt and rock shot into the air as gunfire filled the air. Maura instinctively dived into the backseat and covered her head with her hands.

"Surrounded yes, but it looks like you're the one surrounded Detective." Ben called out unleashing another barrage of gunfire. He was well hidden in a clump of brush to the left of the clearing Jane and company occupied.

"No one has to die here." Jane yelled while signaling to Doyle the direction the shots were coming from.

"I'm sorry, but too much is at stake here. It's very admirable that you came riding up on your white horse to rescue your fair lady, but that isn't how this tale is going to end." Tricia called out sending up her own hail of bullets.

Doyle sent two men into the brush and scooted closer to Jane. "You keep them entertained. I'm going to sneak up to that car and get Maura. Just don't shoot me, OK?"

"Be careful, that bitch has a gun and I swear if she so much as…"

"Easy there," Doyle said patting Jane's shoulder. "Keep your head clear and.."

"Looking for me?" A mocking feminine voice asked seconds before kicking Doyle squarely in the chest and landing him on his back the breath knocked out of him.

"Not really, but I can play your game." Jane growled. She leveled her weapon and fired just missing Hannah.

"Guns leave such a messy corpse. I prefer a neat kill myself."

"I'll keep that in mind while I'm kicking your ass." Jane promised lunging at the shorter woman crouched in a fighter's stance.

Doyle gave the tangled bodies an amused look then dropped onto his stomach and crawled to the car. He knew Rizzoli could handle herself. Right now, Maura was the one in need.

Her head was reeling and her heart sat in her throat preventing speech. Jane was out there surrounded by a sniper and two highly trained agents with nothing left to lose. She wished she knew what was happening. It was too quiet. Deathly quiet.

"Your woman certainly likes to make an entrance doesn't she? She's a great partner for Barry. Did you know, I thought we might end up married. Well, until my little accident. See, I was on a mission in Paris. Supposedly a routine mission. Deliver some big wig safely to a speaking engagement then we were free to see the sights. I drank a little too much champagne. On my way back to my room, I saw a man in a tuxedo slapping around a woman in a torn evening gown. Wanna guess what happened?"

"It was the dignitary you were sent to protect."

"Give the lady a cigar. He threatened to tell my superior. I lost my footing and instead of hitting him in the chest, my blow struck him in the throat. Crushed his windpipe. Hanna and I dragged him back to his room and did a beautiful job staging the room to look like a violent struggle had taken place. We then tossed his body out the window into the Seine. When the body was discovered two weeks later, it was chalked up to a terrorist attack."

She didn't really want to know, but couldn't stop herself from asking. "How does Tricia fit in all this?"

"She was home schooled by a pair of weed loving hippies. There are no school transcripts and she never set foot on a college campus. Her records are total fiction. She truly is a whiz at spotting counterfeit documents, but she's an absolute master at creating them. She got the idea of becoming an FBI agent after watching an episode of CSI."

Doyle kept low to the ground and made his way to the driver's side of the car. He pressed his ear to the door and listened as the bitch holding his daughter spilled her guts. He wanted nothing more than to drag her ass out of the car and hang her by her thumbs from the highest limb. A few hours literally twisting in the wind would give her a whole new perspective. But Maura was in this car, and he wasn't going to come off as barbarian in front of his only living child. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before opening the car door and jerking the gun from a very surprised agents broken hand.

"Patr…Doyle?" She couldn't call him Dad. Not knowing exactly what to call him, she blushed and blurted the question most on her mind. "Is Jane OK?"

"It's OK to call me Paddy, or Doyle works too." He gave her a wide smile and grasped Rebecca's collar pulling her out of the car. "Detective Rizzoli is just wrapping up a loose end." he assured with a broad wink.

Jane landed a hard cross to Hannah's chin. She followed up with a kick to the side of her knee and then a straight left to her cheek. With a look of extreme satisfaction, Jane watched the disgraced agent topple face first onto the grass. "You have the right to remain silent." Jane removed her cuffs and snapped them on Hannah's wrist. "You have the right to an attorney."

"Shut the fuck up, I know my rights."

"Then you know that as part of my duty, I will Mirandize your ass so some scum sucking lawyer doesn't get you off on a technicality. You can walk, or I'll drag your ass. Your choice." Jane continued reading Hannah her rights as they made their way to Doyle, Maura and the car.

Maura held her breath until she spotted Jane marching Hannah to the clearing. She had a lot of apologizing to do once they got home.

**OK, shoot me a line and let me know what you think**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N This chapter will wrap up this particular Jane and Maura drama. I can't say thank you enough to those of you following this tale. A very special thank you to those of you dropping a message to tell me what you think. I love reading all the positive stuff, but if you have something not so positive to say, that's ok too. **

**I'll be taking a little break from this site for a bit, I've started an original story on the sister site . If you care to check it out, I'm on there under pantherwoman, the story is called Come And Get Me. I will return to put Maura and Jane in more crazy situations soon. Like you all, I love these characters! And hooray for a 3rd**** season coming our way!**

Jane slammed the van door and gave the signal for the driver to haul the trash to the federal dump. She gave heart felt thanks to Doyle and his men and slid into the passenger seat of the Dodge Durango Frost was driving.

"Awesome take down. Partner." Frost said flashing his most dazzling smile.

Scarred hands covered both eyes as she just sat breathing a minute. When she could speak, she asked "Did you know that all of them had a secret except Ben?"

"The older sniper." He verified waving at Doyle who was herding Maura to his Town Car. "Shouldn't Dr. Isles be riding back with us, Jane?"

"Yes, Ben. That sick fuck just liked killing. He volunteered to kill Maura, you and Me." Jane growled into her hands. She couldn't wait for this day to end so she could slip into a tub of almost boiling water and wash the grime and slime of murder and secrets away.

Frost drove in silence for a minute. He kept splitting his gaze between Jane and the traffic. When they reached the airport, he parked at the rental office and placed a gentle hand on Jane's shoulder. "You feel like talking about what happened between you and Maura?"

Tears warred with rage. Jane howled in agony and slammed her fists against the roof of the Dodge. She drew in one ragged breath then a second before gaining control of her emotions. When she could speak, she wiped the tears from her eyes and used her sleeve to wipe her nose. She was, as the saying goes, tore up from the floor up. "Nothing to talk about. I just want to go home and crawl into a tub of hot water. Eat a whole large Pizza and drink a six pack of beer. Once I finish those taxing chores, I plan to plop my sweat wearing butt on my sofa and let the idiot box take me anywhere but this plane of existence."

"I don't know what happened before you left, but I know.."

"Please," Jane cut off his kind voice. "I don't need to hear how much she loves me." She picked at the grass stain on the knee of her pants. "If she loved me, she wouldn't have fallen so easily into another woman's arms."

Certain he heard wrong, Frost gave a warm chuckle and said. "Of course she's gonna come home and fall in your arms."

"Your ex-bitch-of-a-girlfriend, excuse me sometimes hook up, called and Maura couldn't get to her fast enough. Not to mention, I saw them in that fucking car making out!" Jane yelled at full volume. "I understood the situation with that psycho Alexander, but this….you know the saying."

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"Fool me twice shame on me."

"I'll turn in the car and get us booked on a flight home." Frost opened the door, then leaned toward Jane and pulled her in for a quick hard hug. "For what's it worth, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Jane mumbled so soft Frost thought he had imagined it.

"See you in a minute."

It was actually twenty, but Jane was too tired to complain. She settled in the roomy first class seat and closed her eyes praying for sleep. Once they were in the air, she actually managed to fall into a fitful slumber.

"Save it, please." Jane closed her hand around Korsak's forearm and gave a re-assuring squeeze. "I just need a little time to clear my head. I'll see you in the morning." She just needed to be alone with her broken heart. A few centuries should fix things right up.

"Jane, I talked to Cavanaugh, and we agreed that you need to take a couple days off. Frost and me got things covered. Take some days and just be good to yourself."

She turned so the seasoned Detective couldn't spot the tears coursing down her face. Mortification flooded through her when she felt him pull her back against his chest and wrap her in his arms. She had to let all the hurt out, it was filling her up and choking her. Jane gave a defeated whimper and turned to bury her face in Korsak's starched white shirt. She breathed in the scent of cinnamon and gave a watery snuffle. "Someone had cinnamon twists for breakfast." She joked feebly.

"Hey, a growin' boy has to eat." he dropped a kiss on her tangled hair. "Let me give you a ride home."

Jane climbed into the truck and knotted her hands in her lap. "Does it always feel like your guts get kicked out your back?" She asked looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, hurts like a motherfucker. All my divorces sucked. No matter if you see it coming or if you get a major blindside." he pulled out of the garage and headed for Jane's apartment. "You know what makes all that pain worth it?"

'When you fall the next time?" She snarked.

"When you realize that the person you love, would make that ultimate sacrifice just as quickly for you, as you for them."

Jane pulled those words close and allowed them to burrow under her skin. She sat in silence letting the possibility slice through muscle down to the very marrow of her bones. Without a nanoseconds thought, she would give her life to save Maura. Was it impossible, such a stretch of the probable, to believe that Maura would offer her own life to save Jane? Love had somehow taken root in the very soil of their souls for each other. Was it so unfathomable to her that Maura had been trying to buy some time for them?

"Take all the time you need, Jane." Korsak said quietly.

She opened her eyes and saw they were parked in front of her apartment. "Thanks, Korsak. I owe you…"

"Hey stop all that stuff. Go take a bath, drink your beer and eat your pizza."

"Frost is a tattle tale." She grinned. "Thanks anyway. I'll see you soon." She leaned across the truck and pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek. "Donuts are on me for a month."

"I'll hold you to that, now get out of my truck so I can get home." He said with a wink.

Anger, fleeting and hot, rushed through her followed by pain so savage it almost slammed her to her knees. When she could drag in a shallow breath, pain cleaved her heart into barely beating halves. Was she seeing things? Jane closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten. When she opened them, the vision was still there shrouded in tears.

Why couldn't she speak? At any other time useless factoids would be tumbling out of her mouth. Now that it was imperative to make Jane understand how she felt, the words choked her and refused to fall.

"Maura." Jane finally breathed. With this single word, the earth, her earth started spinning again and life resumed. "Are you OK?"

"Oh Jane!" Maura placed her hands on Jane's door and pushed to her feet. Once she was standing, she launched herself forward and ran into Jane's open arms. "I love you. You have to know that. I don't know why I keep getting into impossible situations where I always end up kissing evil women. Jane, my heart belongs to you and only you. Please baby, say you know how much I love you." The words flew from her mouth so fast she doubted Jane heard any of them, until she saw hurt brown eyes darken and fill with tears. "I know you're in shock. When the human body experiences shock the flow of blood slows and the organs begin to fail. The heart slows in preparation of stopping and the brain ceases to process information. The body temperature plummets and if not adequately maintained multi-system organ failure results in … I know too much Googlepedia."

"My very own Googlepedia." Jane gave a full bodied laugh and pulled Maura tight against her body. She gloried in the feel of velvet lips sliding along her throat dropping a million tiny kisses. She dropped her own head and took a satisfying bite of the ear peeking through honey brown strands.

"Get a room you two." Jane's neighbor chuckled headed out for the evening.

Maura reluctantly stepped out of the embrace and stood caressing Jane's face. She looked deep into her lover's eyes and went up on her toes to press a needy kiss to lips opening to speak. Maura grasped the opportunity and greedily pulled Jane's tongue into her mouth. Soon hands joined mouths and lusty moans filled the hallway. Maura pushed the jacket from Jane's tired shoulders and grasped the wrinkled blue shirt with both hands. She gave a tug and buttons went flying.

Keeping Maura tight in her embrace, Jane walked them to her door, careful not to step on Maura's bare feet and mindful that one of them was walking backward. When the door was firmly closed and locked, Jane bent and scooped Maura into her arms. She headed straight to the bedroom.

"Your bath is already cold and the pizza is getting there." Maura breathed into the next series of kisses.

Jane ignored the words and grasped the hem of the wife beater. She ran her hands over Maura's quivering stomach and arching hips. Maura was wearing a wife beater? And jeans. Maura was also barefoot. Cold bath and pizza? Jane stilled her hands and lips and moved so she was sitting astride Maura's hips. Lust glazed her eyes making it necessary to have to close and open them repeatedly before the vision beneath her came into sharp focus.

"Do you like my make-up outfit?" Maura chuckled taking in the flaring nostrils and sizzling look focused on her breasts. If looks were action, Jane's salivating mouth would be devouring her rock hard nipples.

Jane remained silent taking in every detail of the woman spread out under her. She released the soft cotton and transferred her hands to her own destroyed shirt. Slowly and with great care, she slipped it off first one shoulder then the other. When Maura would have ran both hands over her lean abs, Jane grasped them with her right hand and reached behind her with her left. She loved the way Maura's eyes caressed her. It was time for looking, but no touching.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Maura. What should we do about that?" Jane asked her naturally low voice pitched even lower and more gravelly.

"You need to release my hands and let me show you how very sorry I am." Maura reasoned trying to free her hands.

"I don't think so. Bad girls get punished. And I'm just the woman for this job. Every job needs the right tools." She chuckled and showed Maura the cuffs dangling from her left index finger. "Seems I have everything I need now."

Instead of fear, Maura felt excitement fire her blood stream. She arched her hips upward desperate for more contact with Jane. When her wrists were gently pressed above her head, Maura dropped her head deeper into the pillow unable to prevent a loud moan from escaping her. At the soft click of the cuffs around her left wrist, she bucked harder and fought to keep her breathing under control. She was soaking wet and so close and Jane had yet to touch her center.

"I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of passion and love. Does the good doctor think this is a fair sentence?" Jane demanded passing the cuffs through the decorative headboard that Maura hated and locking the right wrist in the remaining cuff.

"Only if it's a shared sentence." Maura whimpered as Jane ran hungry hands from her wrists to her shoulders and across her chest to capture her breasts. "After all, this is a package deal. I agree to let you lock me up, but you have to agree to play guard. "Oh, and the guards in this scenario are nude."

"You should know," Jane whispered lowering her head to nibble on Maura's full bottom lip. "I'm extremely jealous. You should also know my pants aren't coming off until you've came for me, at least twice." Before Maura could respond, Jane grasped the wife beater and ripped it from neck to hem. She moaned at the sight of perfect breasts laid out for her pleasure. Unable to resist any longer, she leaned forward and closed her lips around a pink pebbled nipple.

"Jane!" Maura moaned needing those greedy lips and tongue to travel south. "Please, Jane. Please, touch me!"

Strong white teeth closed hard enough to stop the flow of words, but not hard enough to break the skin. This game was going to be played at her speed. She spared her captive a teasing glance when Maura stopped talking and lay whimpering in need, acquiescing but still demanding. Jane sucked and toyed with first one nipple then the other as her prey alternately begged and moaned. When she had completely tasted both amazing breasts, she kissed a trail down toned flesh until she reached denim. With a quick flip of her wrist, the button released and the zipper slid willingly down. Maura obediently lifted her hips in anticipation of the freedom she sought. Instead of stripping the jeans off her prisoner, Jane cupped the softly rounded mound straining against the material.

"P…please Baby. I need to feel you touch me." Maura begged desperate for more from her tormentor.

"Do you really need to feel me touch you?" Jane teased squeezing the needy flesh only to release it and squeeze again. She could feel Maura's wetness through the thick denim. At the pitiful nod, Jane chuckled coldly and gave a final hard squeeze before stilling her fingers and giving Maura a calculating look. "You just want to come, isn't that right?"

"Jane, don't keep teasing me!" Maura begged. "Please!"

Jane withdrew her hand to a chorus of whimpers. She quickly moved up the wriggling body and captured open lips in a blistering kiss. While Maura was devouring her tongue, Jane slipped her hands inside the worn cotton and cupped firm, hot flesh. Maura was apologizing just right, no panties or bra to hinder her possession. She feathered her fingers across the tight flesh and behind feminine curves to cup round globes of the most fantastic ass ever created.

"Babe now. Touch me now!" Maura panted thrusting her hips against Jane. "I will retaliate Jane Rizzoli!"

Unable to resist further, Jane caressed around and down to the skillfully trimmed mound and slipped one long digit into slick folds of silky flesh. Slowly and with complete possession, Jane complied. Her long index finger swirled around the quivering hood begging for attention and slid into molten heaven. She began with a slow steady rhythm, but increased the tempo as Maura thrust against her hand. Complying with the silent request, she added two more fingers. She felt the beginnings of orgasm and increased the speed and power of her thrusts. She felt Maura stiffen and knew in a second her lover was going to come apart. "Come for me, Baby. Show me how much you love me and only me." Jane begged pumping faster.

Maura stopped trying to hold back the orgasm and gave her all. She felt the waves begin in her heart and travel throughout her body. Ripple after ripple slammed her hips upward in search of the contact she craved and down as they sank deep into her core. Just when she felt the last frisson of desire pour from her body, Jane dragged a wicked thumb over her clit and a second orgasm ripped through her.

"Tell me Maura." Jane demanded as two soft clicks granted freedom. "I need you to tell me."

Maura gave a very satisfied smile and locked her hands behind Jane's head drawing her close. Hazel locked with obsidian and fused as Maura vowed; "Jane Rizzoli, I love you more than my life. I will love you always."

"That's all I needed to hear." Jane breathed satisfied. She allowed Maura to push her onto her back and assume a position of dominance. "Now show me."

"What about your long hot bath, large pizza and beer?" Maura taunted loving the feel of Jane under her power.

"First things first, my love. You still have a whole lot of apologizing to do. So stop talking and start kissing. It's also time for the pants to come off."

Maura gave a breathy moan and bent to do just that.

The End

OK, so I finally got over my feeling of not wanting to get all erotic with Maura and Jane. I just felt weird taking them where their creator hadn't and would not be taking them. But it was the perfect ending for this story. Thanks again for reading, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much I loved writing it! Drop me a line and tell me what you thought.


End file.
